Superiority
by aha19
Summary: No. He knew. He knew that he was an alpha, my alpha. Our eyes locked tightly and now he knew that I knew he was my alpha and I his submissive. This was not possible…an Anguis, a being so perfect in every way possible, was submissive to the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had finally happened. There was talk all over the USS Enterprise that he had finally been caught, the terrorist who was responsible of bombing of a secret section 31 installation in London and who also attacked the commanders meeting killing our most trusted commander, Admiral Christopher Pike. He was a good man to the ship. I knew the terrorist's name, but that was it. John Harrison was his name. Some say he was a genetically engineered human who was over 300 years old. I was just a lieutenant working under Nyota Uhura, like an assistant really to take her job when she retired. I knew that wouldn't be until she was very old, but my life would be like stone, never aging so I didn't mind waiting.

I was in my room merely preparing to meet up with Uhura who was just coming back with Commander Spock and Capt. Kirk. I had to make sure she didn't need anything. I was sliding on my red dress and pulling up my black panty hose when I heard a knock at the door.

"Lt. Genevieve." I heard Uhura knocking at my door. I looked up quickly then suddenly hurried to slide my boots on. That was me, Genevieve. That's what the humans called me… but to my people I was…

"Lt. Genevieve, are you there?" I heard Uhura call out once more in a rushed tone and I hurried to the door and clicked the open button and the door suddenly slid open. She was in a slick black jacket outfit with black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Her complexion was just like mine, but her face was dirty and I looked at her with worry.

"Nyota…are you okay?" I asked her frantically and she nodded.

"Yes I am fine. I just have to ask you a favor. I need you to monitor the space around the ship to make sure we hit no debris or make sure we aren't be followed by any other vessels. There's just one problem it is in the same room we are holding Harrison, our prisoner. Will that be a problem for you, can you do it?" she asked. I was a bit stunned by her question, but to me it shouldn't have been a problem. I have been taught to not show fear or emotion towards the enemy. I was perfect. I nodded.

"I can." I replied and she nodded.

"Good. Report in thirty minutes." she told and I nodded and she walked away then I closed the door and turned around facing the room in front of me. If I was a human I would be nervous and afraid. My heart would be pounding and I would have denied the lieutenant's offer. But I wasn't. My heart was still and I knew I had to do my job for however long I was needed. Anguis were not afraid of anything. I pulled my hair back and then I smelled it. My head snapped up and my eyes widened as a scent entered my nose. It was a smell of man, dominance, and testosterone. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall and I felt a shiver shoot up my spine. That smell was something I knew. Alpha, dominant… mate. I turned and clicked the door. My mate was here somewhere on this ship and he was here just beyond this door. The door quickly slid open and I was greeted with men walking past my room. One of them was my mate and I had to find out whom. I stuck my head out the doorway and saw six men in red walking down the hall with large guns in their hands and I saw one man in black in between them all. He was tall and had black hair, that's all I could see from my room.

He was the captive, John Harrison, the murderer who had killed so many innocent people. My blue eyes widened and I watched as the enemy's head slowly turned to look back at me and in seconds I closed the door quickly and pressed my back against it. The smell was coming from him and that much I knew, but he was a criminal, why would he have such a strong scent? But it did not matter this was something I could ignore. He was not of my people he would never know that he was my mate. I ran my hand over my head. Was I really prepared to go on without him knowing? I had a job to do and I would carry it out to the best of my abilities. I was Anguis, and I could do anything or die trying. I left out my room and was now walking down the hall alone. I was left to only my thoughts. I did not know what to expect from my watch tonight, but I decided to stay focused on my work.

Besides this man would not be interested in knowing or talking to me so I had to let it go. As I made it to the room the doors were just opening and Capt. Pike storming out the room. He passed right by me and so did Commander Spock. I watched as they walked past me with eyes full of anger. Well the captain's eyes were filled with unbelievable anger, but Spock's eyes were calm, almost like a poker face as Mr. Sulu said since he constantly said that I carried such an expression. I was about to walk into the room filled with only one computer monitor and a holding cell, which held Harrison. The doors slid open and I felt my chest knock into Dr. McCoy's. Bones was his nickname. His eyes looked shocked for a moment and he held my shoulders to stable me.

"Oh Genevieve be careful, what are you doing here?" he asked. I pointed behind him.

"Forgive me Bones, but I was just about to enter that room." I replied and his eyes widened for a split second and they were larger then I have ever seen them before.

"What, why, on whose orders?" he asked.

"Lt. Uhura's . I have some monitoring to do." I replied and he looked down and away muttering some curse word silently. By reading his lips however he was saying damn. He looked back up at me.

"Just watch yourself." he replied and I nodded giving the smallest of smiles.

"I am a warrior, Bones. If he thinks he is superior, then he has not met me." I replied. Bones only sighed and nodded.

"Just be careful." he told and I nodded once. Bones was odd. He came off to me as a grumpy human who only wanted to get things done with they were presented to him. He seemed to stress and worry about his friends. I guess he has titled me as his friend.

"I will." I replied and walked past him and opened the door. The walls were white, the floors were white, and the ceiling was white. I froze in front of the door as this boring themed place was filled with the scent of my mate. And he sat right behind a glass door on a white bed. I did not move or speak. For now I was seeing him more clearly. His deep blue eyes were looking down. He was not concerned with my presence, but what made me truly surprised is that I knew this man. His crew, his people went to war with my people. We were the only two races to have a war for approximately six hundred years. His people killed our tribal chief causing all the Anguis clans on the planet of Lycell to join together and fight these super humans. They did not believe we were perfect beings, but our war showed them other wise and we would not fail until the other side of obliterated. I have seen this man in many battles with my people. He was excellent and a savage no doubt. His eyes showed no soul. The worst thing was, and only a few of my kind knew was that both our species were created by the same people who are all dead now. They lived by the alpha/submissive life as well.

I still did not move from my spot. I watched this man breathe slowly and calmly. He was calculating and thinking of his next move. I watched as he inhaled slowly and as he did his eyes began to slowly widen in sudden realization. My body froze as I could easily read his facial expressions. He found something, and it is surprising him as he continues to smell the room. Everything is moving in slow motion in my eyes and I see him start to look my way with wide eyes. No. He knew. He knew that he was an alpha, my alpha. Our eyes locked tightly and now he knew that I knew he was my alpha and I his submissive. This was not possible…an Anguis, a being so perfect in every way possible, was submissive to the enemy?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We continued to stare at each other. I could only wonder what was going through his mind. He was satisfied he had found me, but he did not know how to get to me. After five seconds of staring he gracefully rose from his sitting position and began to slowly walk up to the glass. I knew I had a job to do so I began to move towards him slowly as if he was prey but he was also a predator who watched my every move. I wanted to walk right up to the chair that was in front of the monitor, but my feet were having a battle with my mind. They wanted to go to him, but I had my commands. Finally I moved towards the monitor and slowly sat down and looked at the black screen. I knew he was watching me. Never turn your back to the enemy.

"You are Anguis." I heard his deep voice, hard like metal too, speak. So he knew. Of course he would, he was perfect well he thought he was. All of his people thought we were inferior to them. I kept my eyes on the screen.

"Yes." I answered and inwardly hit myself for answering so quickly.

"I thought your people…were scattered across the universe." he replied calmly. I touched the screen and it began to show me views of the space around the Enterprise.

"I thought you were supposed to be asleep." I replied calmly refusing to look at him. His scent however was stronger now that he knew who we were to each other. There was silence now.

"What is an Anguis doing working for humans… I thought your people were above all that." he told and I refused to turn still. I knew he was trying to get me to turn around, but I still remained forward.

"And look at you, prisoner to the humans." I replied.

"I am no prisoner. I am here because I choose to be here." he said with some growl in his voice. I did not reply to his comment and I just continued to look at the empty space around us. "I remember you… long ago when we fought at the rivers on your planet. I killed a great amount of your people."

Now I felt my heart burst almost with anger and fury. Our people were our lives and I would not sit here and be insulted by a man who thought it was wise to massacre and entire race of people just because they were not engineered like he was. I quickly stood up from my chair and turned to him. He looked almost satisfied with my reaction and I was now right in front of him.

"And I killed a great amount of your so called superior family." I hissed and now his face was closer to the glass.

"Still arrogant and big headed I see. You people still believe you are the perfect beings." he said with disgust almost and I growled.

"You are one to talk. I watched thousands of your kind die with the thoughts of superiority on their minds. As smart and fast and strong as you say you are you are nothing." I replied. Harrison was silent for a moment, his eyes only remaining on mine filled with darkness and something else.

"I can see why you smell the way you do. I have seen you fight on the battlefield and you are magnificent." he told. I was shocked to hear him complimenting me like this.

"Are you admitting I am better than you?" I asked.

"No quite the opposite. I am admitting that you are the perfect mate for me." he replied and I tensed at his words and slowly his smooth lips curled up in a smirk. "Yes. We both know we are meant to mate. The question is when you will release me so I may take you?"

How dare he assume such things, that I would release him, a killer.

"You would accept the enemy as your mate? Your thoughts as a man weaken you." I replied and he shook his head.

"On the contrary, my thoughts as an alpha make me stronger. When we find our mates, we make more testosterone and you know this. I will get stronger and faster as thoughts of you not being with me anger me." I could not deny his words were true. The genes of him being a male would make him primal and feral and me, more dependent on him since I was a female. I took a step back and this made his body rise a bit with caution and I knew he was wondering why I had backed away.

"Then I guess I must survive against your advances on my stay here." I replied and he shook his head his eyes suddenly growing dark.

"If you wish to play a game of cat and mouse then I happily accept." he replied and I shook my head.

"This is no game." I replied and he smirked darkly as his eyes pierced into mine.

"Oh but it will be. It is a game as long as you decide to defy me. Maybe you wish for me to take you forcefully. Maybe you want me to assert my dominance and brutality on and in you." he said and I smelled the scent of him growing stronger. So strong my body began to heave, chest moving up and down as it reacted to his.

"We are both strong creatures. You will fail in your attempts. This will probably be the only chance we will ever see each other." I replied and he shook his head.

"No. I do not think so. Your hormones smell delicious. All of it comes from your chest and between your legs and woman…I am hungry for what is between your legs." he growled and I could see the emotions in his eyes change. They no longer hated the sight of me, their enemy, but rather full of lust and the want to dominate their mate. I had to remember why I was here. If I was caught this close to him I would look suspicious.

"Sweet talking me will get you nowhere John Harrison." I replied knowing that was not his name, but decided to use it nonetheless. I turned and sat right back down at the chair.

"John Harrison is just an illusion I was given, a mere role I had to play in this new world's society…I am Khan. My name brought fear to your people." he replied and I growled a bit.

"You are full of shit." I replied and this time I heard him chuckle deeply.

"Such language, you have adapted to this world and its generation very well. I can only imagine the words that will come from your mouth once this glass is no longer between us." he told. I smirked a bit at his attempts to flirt with me. I was silent for a moment looking at the screen. I then heard the intercom come on.

"Lt. Genevieve report." It was Spock.

"Everything is perfect sir. No ships are following and we are clear of debris." I replied.

"Excellent. You will be relieved of your duties in fifteen minutes." he replied in his normal clear and emotionless voice.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"It seems I have only fifteen minutes left until our game starts." I heard Khan purr. I slowly turned and looked at him. He was still standing there, close to the glass. His chest was pressed against it. I crossed my right leg over my left and he looked directly at them, watching them move.

"Fifteen minutes until we separate." I corrected. I watched his body tense at my words.

"We shall see…Genevieve. That is not Anguis. The humans call you that. They must now know you are Anguis. What do your people call you?" he asked. I arched a brow.

"Why should I answer you?" I asked and he tilted his head forward a bit.

"Because I told you my real name and I know you want me to know your name so we do not have to address each other like…humans. We can address each other like the true warriors we are." he told. He was right the humans did not know I was Anguis. They thought I was just as human as some of them were. And a part of his statement was right. I did want him to know my real name, because he and I were not like the people on this ship. We were far more advanced, by hundreds of years.

"My name is Nagadanadallia…Nagada." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Nagadanadallia." Khan said with a hint of lightness in his tone. "That is Anguis, for royal beauty…you were a princess." he told. I was beyond surprised that he knew of Anguis cultures. Long ago I was known to be of royalty, but when my great grandfather was murdered causing this war all titles vanished and everyone had taken the title of a warrior. I hid the emotion of shock however as I stood right back up and slowly began to move up to him again. My ocean blue eyes locked on to his sky blue eyes.

"What else do you know of my people?" I asked. His eyes bore into mine.

"Remove the glass and I will tell you." he replied.

"What, so you can force me to the ground and make me yours?" I asked.

"More or less." he replied coldly honestly. I shook my head.

"You will not get your chance." I replied.

"So you have acknowledged the facts that we are mates." he stated and I nodded.

"Yes. I cannot deny the bodies want for each other even though I do not know why we have been paired together. You are a super human and I am Anguis." I replied.

"I have concluded… that we are somewhat equal to each other that we are superior advanced in our own worlds that now…maybe it is time for our worlds to collide and create something new." he replied and in some sense his words made sense to me. I watched his hand move up to glass in front of me and I stared at his large hand. What would it feel like to curl my hand into his?

"Would your hand feel warm to the touch, or would it feel cold since it is stained with the blood of the innocent?" I whispered. I could still remember the fierceness clearly in his eyes when he fought. He had the motivation to kill, the want for death, and the hunger for blood and that look was still in his eyes now, but now they were softening down on me. This was not his look. It was a look a male gave his female. It was the look my father gave my mother. I did not understand it as a suckling, but now I do. The look meant nothing would separate a pair. It meant the male would stand by the female and the female in vice versa. It meant a life time of love and fire. The look said 'I will dominate you, but I will also make sure no one ever hurts you.'

"Remove the glass and you can find out, you can answer all the questions you want about me." he replied in a purring voice. I let my hand climb the glass and meet his.

"Why are you so willing to accept this? I am your enemy it has been this way for years." I stated looking into his eyes with confusion for the first time. Our women were whores to the so called super men. We would have no conflict slaughtering their people as they would slaughter our people if they saw our scales or our eyes of which we could easily hide or use to camouflage when hunting. Khan pressed his head closer to the glass now and just stared at me.

"Because you are mine." he replied in a firm tone but it was covered by a light toned veil. What was I to do?

"Genevieve." I turned quickly to see Bones standing there with shock in his eyes. I felt almost caught off guard by the confusion in his eyes. I looked back up at Khan and removed my hand from the glass. Khan looked annoyed now.

"He doesn't call you lieutenant like the other officers." he pointed out and I merely stepped back from the glass and looked back at Bones as he moved up to me and pressed his hand to my back.

"What are you doing?" he asked and I could easily hear Khan growling.

"Take your putrid hand off her now." he commanded. Bones glared at him.

"You don't call the shots around here murderer." he spat and I looked down for a moment and then up at Bones.

"I just wanted to look the man who killed Admiral Pike in the face." I replied and Bones frowned.

"Your hand touching his through the glass is an odd way of showing it." he told and I sighed and looked away before looking back at him.

"Am I relieved?" I asked firmly and he looked almost suspiciously at me and he had a right to. I had never heightened my voice with him nor did I ever hide things from him… except the fact that I was an Anguis.

"Yes." he said calmly, but I could tell in his voice that this conversation was not over. I nodded and walked around him towards the door and before I could open it I heard Khan's voice.

"Our game has begun." I froze for a moment before letting the door open. Men in red came back in and I left down the hall. I could not worry myself with thoughts of my mate. I just couldn't. Obviously this would be the last time I see him. I wondered how long it would take for them to get rid of him. I suddenly stopped in the somewhat busy hallway at the thought I had just had. I was just thinking of how these people would possibly kill my mate. Who was I? I had been in the comfort of men for far too long that I would actually think such thoughts. Khan was my mate and there was no changing that and I had to see where this would go. Surely Captain Kirk had a reason for keeping him alive now.

Now that I was relieved from my duties I returned to my room and decided to take a shower. I stood in the front of my mirror and just stared at myself. I felt so hidden, so secretive that no one knew of my true form. I slowly removed my dress and stared at the body that had never been seen by anyone before. My cyan colored snake scales shined as they were revealed in the light. My shoulders were covered in them, my naval, a few patches above my breasts, my back, and my knee caps. Anguis was old Latin for snake. And this is what I was. If anyone were to know what I was they would most likely arrest me and give me to scientists so I could be studied.

Some scales could be hidden, but others could not. I took off the remainder of my clothes then I stepped in the shower and just stood there as the water washed over me. My hair straightened out and hid my breasts and I kept my eyes closed for a moment so I could think. Khan could escape that much I knew, but if he did would I run or stand my ground and fight? It would be the honorable thing to stand and fight your enemy till one of us dies, but he was not just my enemy now. He is my mate. One I cannot challenge because he is my alpha.

(Khan's POV)

Her smell was intoxicating and now that she was no longer in the room, the scent lingered everywhere. On the walls, on my so called prison, on the glass. A woman of such power and experience should not be a slave to these inferior people. I remained calm and sat down back on my bed cell. My hands rested on my knees as I tried to control my thoughts and body, but to my dismay it was proving difficult. I just found my submissive and she is not in arms reach of me. Not to mention she works on this pathetic excuse for a ship. When I escaped and have found a way to get my crew to safety we will start new lives together. That was a fact. My eyes slowly moved to my right towards the glass. I was waiting for Captain Kirk to show up and demand to know why he found a man in my torpedo. It was the only way to keep them safe from Marcus.

He will soon pay for what he has done. I cannot blame him entirely and I say that loosely. If he hadn't of awoken me then I would have never lived to see my mate, my beautiful Nagadanadallia…royal beauty. I would have to thank him before I kill him. As my eyes waited to see the foolish captain, they ended up on the blue suited man, the man who had touched my mate. He was a doctor, for he was checking over a man's wound and he also took some of my blood. Nagada was comfortable with his touch, and this was something I could not allow. I would most likely have to kill him if or when I got the chance. I caught the doctor looking at me and he gave me a glare and I only replied with a glare of my own and mine was much darker then his could ever be. Of course his could not handle my stare and looked away. I looked forward now and waited patiently for the captain to arrive or Nagada if I was so lucky.

(Nagada's Pov)

Once my shower was complete I stepped out and moved to my room and placed a new outfit back on incase I was needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I couldn't help but feel paranoid for Bone's safety. No man in that room with him could protect him against Khan. Was he assigned to watch him? He should be in the med bay. Maybe had to draw more blood from him. He shouldn't get too close for that screams death. There was a firm knock on my door and my eyes shot up from my room towards the door. I inhaled quickly before realizing it was not Khan. I slowly moved towards the door and clicked the open button. It was one of the men in red.

"You are needed in the command center." he said and I only nodded and he walked away. I could only assume Uhura needed me. I moved through the ship until I made it to the commanding center. Everyone was in chairs working. In the middle of the room was Captain Kirk's chair. Below him were Sulu and Chekov typing and pushing buttons. Spock was walking around talking to the captain and in the back was Uhura who I saw waving me over. I moved over towards her and sat down at the empty chair and began to read the coordinates. She looked at me.

"Hey…how did monitoring go?" she asked and I nodded.

"It went well." I replied and Uhura tilted her head down a bit keeping her eyes on me.

"It went well? He didn't bother you?" she asked and I gave a calm smile and looked at her.

"Uhura he is behind the most powerful prison on this ship. There is no way he could bother me." I assured her and she nodded and smiled.

"Good." she said.

"Lt. Genevieve." I heard the captain call and I turned in my chair and nodded my head.

"Yes captain?" I asked and he curled his fingers at me motioning for me to come to him. I stood up and walked over to him. He looked up at me with somewhat firm eyes. I stood right above him and his eyes ran over my form and then back at me.

"Bones informed me there was some problem going on with you and the prisoner in the holding room." he stated. "Care to explain?"

I looked down for a moment not surprised Bones would tell Captain Kirk. The two were really good friends like me and Uhura were. I looked up at Capt. Kirk and shook my head.

"No. Nothing happened." I replied and his eyes didn't seem to believe me.

"Nothing happened… let me remind you that this man is a criminal and a murderer. He is the reason many innocent people are dead so I must strongly advise you to keep your distance from him." he commanded and now I felt my chest tighten and my Anguis take hold of me. How dare he tell me I could not be near my mate? I felt my face began to move into a frown, but Mr. Spock came into view and my frown dropped back into an emotionless mask.

"Yes captain." I said and he nodded.

"You're a good friend Genevieve. You were one of the first people I met when I was here and I don't want to see you killed. Harrison is no ordinary man." he told. Jim was right. He and I went way back as well as Spock, Bones, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov. Scotty joined in later, but they were all my family. And family should not hold such secrets from each other.

"You are right about that." I replied lightly. He nodded and looked like he was about to say something when suddenly there was a beeping sound. Uhura turned to us quickly.

"Captain, problems in the holding room!" she told and the captain stood quickly.

"Spock, come with me!" he commanded and Spock nodded.

"Yes Captain." he said and the two ran out the room and I felt my chest tighten once more and I shook my head already knowing something had happened. I suddenly took off in the same direction.

"Genevieve!" Uhura called out to me. I turned through many halls with many thoughts on my mind. Had Khan gotten out? Was he hurt? Was he killing? I stopped at the door and did not walk through it just yet. I listened for a moment.

"Let him go Harrison." I heard Kirk yell. So Khan was out.

"Why should I Captain Kirk? Why should I surrender to you now that I have done it once before?" he asked. I did not walk through just yet but I can imagine Khan had someone prisoner and all guns were on him.

"Because you are going to force us to kill you and by laws we have to give you a trial." Kirk negotiated.

"Oh there will be no trials for me Captain Kirk." Khan threatened.

"Just shoot him, Jim." I heard Bones say in a raspy tone. My eyes widened. Bones was the victim, Khan had him. I could not stand by and watch as my friends were threatened. I walked towards the door and they opened and I walked in quickly and I watched as many men in red had their large guns pointed on Khan who had both his hands on Bone's head and Bone's hands were trying to pry his fingers off, but it was no use. I knew Khan had the power to kill him. Jim and Spock's heads whipped back and saw me and Khan's eyes followed them until they rested on my body and his eyes, once filled with anger and the intent to kill were shocked and stunned.

It was like he did not expect to see me here so soon. Bones looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Do not kill him." I stated and Khan's shocked face vanished and his frown was back on his face.

"And why should I listen to you?" he asked aggressively and I took another step towards the group.

"Because he is my friend…my family and if you hurt him I will have no choice but to vow vengeance on your life." I said seriously. Kirk and Spock were beyond confused, but they did not command me away.

"Gene…get out of here." Bones said and I ignored him and kept my eyes on Khan's. He growled in anger, anger that I was defending another man.

"You vow vengeance on me?" he asked with a tint of humor in his tone and I nodded.

"Yes. You know all too well how we are when our families are threatened by the enemy." I said in a low dangerous tone, my head tilting downwards a bit yet my eyes stayed connected.

"You really think these pathetic people are your family? You of all people are above them, we both are. Do you think they will ever accept you if they knew what you were?" he asked and my eyes darkened now. I was not surprised he would go so far as to hint to everyone that I was not all human.

"Last chance Mr. Harrison." I replied and he only stared at me and deep down we both knew he would not kill Bones. Family was everything to us and that was the one thing our tribes respected about the other. Khan slowly lifted his head at me and let Bones go and he was quickly grabbed and placed back into the cell. Kirk was directly in front of him.

"We are going to find out what are in those missiles and when we do you will pay for your crimes." he said dangerously and began to walk towards the door and once he was beside me he looked at me with eyes of anger.

"And you and I are going to have a talk." he said pointing to two men now. "Bring her." He walked out the door and two men were at my sides. I sighed heavily and looked Khan with an angry stare for giving away that I wasn't human. He just looked back at me with much anger as well. It seems he was still mad that I protected another man. The two men lead me from the room and I was forced to follow after the captain. Spock was with him and they seemed to be walking fast. I turned over my shoulder to see Bones was walking with a nurse in the same direction. I wanted to ask if he was okay, but right now I couldn't hopefully I would get that chance to ask him when I had time. Hopefully this did not weaken my friendship with any of the crew members.

The two commanding officers walked into the med bay area and to my surprise it was empty. I followed them in side and Bones came in too. He was led to a bed and the nurse began to check him and I couldn't help but move over to him. He was rubbing his head and his face was very red.

"Are you alright?" I asked lightly and Bones looking up at me with stressful eyes then he nodded.

"Yeah I am fine." he replied and I heard Spock clear his throat and I turned to both the men who had their arms crossed.

"Care to explain what the hell Harrison was talking about back there?" Jim asked and I stood there for a moment before looking back at Bones who was staring up at me too. I then turned to Jim and Spock and nodded.

"You humans call me Genevieve…but my real name is Nagadanadallia. I am Anguis." I replied and Spock's eyes were the only one to show shock for the first time. Jim squinted at me and just shook his head.

"What does that even mean?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was silent for a while and the look on Spock's face seemed priceless almost. Bones just kept his eyes on me while he was scanned by the woman. He then looked at the nurse with a frown.

"I'm fine." he told her and she nodded and left out the room. Jim only shook his head.

"What is an Angeese?" he asked and I shook my head and Spock did the same looking at Jim.

"Anguis, is ancient Latin for Snake. The Anguis are an ancient hunting civilization who hunted all over the galaxy. They were a very smart race who deem themselves perfect and higher than other civilizations. They were also intelligent beyond measures." the Vulcan analyzed rolling his eyes over me slowly. "Fascinating how there has been one on board the ship and I never once suspected. You are good at hiding emotions like fear and sadness. You are intelligent on many of the ships back ground and everyone else on this ship." I nodded knowing Spock would be able to explain this more vividly.

"The only reason you never suspected me is because my scales are hidden under my clothes. I hide my camouflage mechanism because I have no need to hide from you all." I said. Jim was beyond speechless and Spock just stared at me.

"Most Anguis are instinct due to the seven hundred year war." he told.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" I heard Bones ask and I turned and looked at him. He looked confused in mildly hurt by my lack of exposure of my true identity.

"Because my race is accepted by no race let alone humans, why would you accept me if you knew who I was?" I asked and Bones stood up and looked down at me.

"Because you are our friend." he said.

"Bones right. Just because you are of this old clan doesn't mean we wouldn't have accepted you," Jim said sternly, but then tilted his head. "Wait so how old are you?" I sighed.

"Over four hundred years old." I replied not being able to look Bones in the face now for some reason.

"But this does not explain why Harrison gave in to her commands." Spock explained and Jim nodded looking from Spock to me.

"That's true. What do you know of him?" he asked and I sighed.

"His people were at war with us… he is my enemy. I have fought him many times on the battle field. He has killed many of my people and me in vice versa. I never knew what happened to him until I heard word he was here." I told. I could not tell him he was my mate that would compromise everything. Spock kept his eyes plastered on me.

"But if he was your enemy why would he submit? I saw that look in his eyes. He was very determined to kill Doctor McCoy, but once his eyes fell on you all emotion changed and the will to please was in his eyes." he added. Now all eyes were on me and I knew Spock was not one to be lied to. I looked away for a moment.

"Our hormones…" I replied softly and Spock's chest inflated and he looked away uncomfortable. Bones now walked around and stood beside Jim who looked confused and now started to look at Spock.

"What are you talking about?" he asked growing more annoyed. Spock placed his hands almost peacefully behind his hands. But before anymore could be said, the doors slid open and a blonde haired woman, Carol, came in.

"Captain I am ready to test one of the missiles. Doctor are you ready?" she asked and Bones just stared at me for a moment before looking at her.

"Yes. I just need to get suited up." he said before turning from me and leaving with the woman. I was unsure why he looked so dark and upset. Something was bothering him, but I could not put my finger on it. When I first met him and we took a space shuttle to the ship he spoke to me and Jim, but he always seemed to smile whenever spoke to him. I was somewhat worried for him now. Jim groaned.

"Look we don't have time for this. It seems Harrison is only behaving when you are around so you will be keep watch on him while Spock and I monitor the missile while it's being inspected. You will also monitor it as well and maybe you can get some information from Harrison." he commanded and marched out of the room. Spock seemed to disagree with his command and began to follow him from the room. My eyes widened at the command for I did not wish to be in the same room as him.

(Normal Pov)

Spock followed on Kirk's heels.

"Captain I must advise it is not wise to leave Lt. Nagada with Harrison." he said following the captain, but Jim shook his head.

"She will be fine." he said not thinking as clearly as he wanted. He wanted to bring this man to justice, to avenge Pike's death. If Genevieve and Harrison were enemy's maybe he could use that to his advantage. The Vulcan knew his captain was not thinking clearly.

"Captain it is obvious they are not enemies." he told and Kirk glanced at him.

"They're mates." he told and Spock for once was caught off guard by the fact the captain knew. Normally he had to tell Jim many things.

"You know and you are still letting her watch him? Captain that could compromise our plans on holding Harrison. I may not know much about the Anguis, but they are strong on family and reproducing." he told as he followed Jim into the command room. Jim glanced at him.

"Genevieve-"

"Nagadanadallia." Spock corrected and Jim rolled his eyes.

"Yes her...Don't worry Spock if she's there Harrison will be less likely to try and escape." he told.

"Or she will help him escape together." Spock said in a firm and straight tone. Jim just hit his shoulders.

"Trust me." he said and sat down in his seat. Spock only sighed at his friend's stubbornness. He always thought he knew what he was doing till it hit him in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Nagada's POV)

I walked down the hall with many thoughts on my mind. Why would Jim make me watch Khan? Why couldn't Bones look at me? Did he hate me? Did he never wish to talk to me? To be my friend? I stopped in front of the door and just paused. Bones was a close friend of mine. If he didn't want to be my friend anymore I would be crushed. I was looking down for a moment before lifting my head up feeling a soft tear slide down my cheek. By now the door had slid opened and I was met with the inside of the room. Khan was sitting down calmly, but when his head lifted and he saw me he looked more alert and uptight. He could clearly see my tear for he now stood up and moved to the glass. I slowly stepped inside looking up at the man who was monitoring the screen at the small desk area. I was angry that Khan had done this, had exposed me to easily.

"You are relieved of your duties." I said and the man looked at me.

"But the captain has ordered me…"

"GET OUT!" I screamed with hiss in my tone and my pupils turning into black slits like a snake's. The man quickly got up and fled from the room. I shot my glare at Khan and he just stared at me with authority and I walked right up to him.

"This is your entire fault!" I screamed up at him and he just frowned at me.

"I did nothing, but speak the truth." he replied calmly, yet I could tell he was holding back his real anger.

"You tried to turn my friends against me." I replied.

"If they could not accept you for who you were then they were not worthy to be your family." he spoke.

"You got Leonard upset with me and for what? To get him to never want to be friends with me again, so I could depend on you!" I shouted. He then rammed on the glass quickly and it did not even startle me.

"BECAUSE HE IS NOT YOUR FRIEND!" he shouted.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" I roared feeling my skin began to turn over in its place, my cyan colored scales devouring my flesh. My curly hair straightened into long waves and I snarled. Khan took in my form and I continued to just watch him. He wanted me to depend on him, to help him escape this place. I was not a fool I knew. Because if I was in his position I would want to do anything I could to get my mate to let me out.

"Is that why you cried? You shed tears for a human? Do I mean that little to you?" he asked with a snarl his face darkening before me and my eyes just watched him.

"I don't know what you mean to me." I admitted. He let his fists on the glass unfold and slid down in front of me and my scales slowly flipped over revealing moist chocolate skin. My long sharp nails finally shortening. "You were not right to do such things." I looked down and away from him now and he shook his head.

"I did what I had to to ensure your people would not title you a threat to them. If they were your friends then they should not have hurt you." he said and I just looked up at him.

"How would you know if they hurt me?" I asked and his eyes widened for a second and then they darkened.

"Did they put their hands on you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. I think they have accepted me. They have commanded me to watch you." I told and he nodded and began to discreetly scratch the glass.

"I want to hold you. I have gone this long without touching you and it is driving me insane." he said through clenched teeth. I knew there was a button that opened the glass and also could make a certain size so his hands could fit through but should I do it.

"Why? You tried to turn my family against me." I told and he shook his head pressing his body to the glass.

"Because it will help me fight my urge to try and take you. Touching you will be enough." he told and I scoffed.

"You may be good at lying to others but you are not good at lying to me." I said and he nodded.

"But you also wish to touch me. From the moment you found out you had a mate you were prepared to give yourself to him… you just fight back because your mate happens to be me." he explained and I frowned at his words, but he was in some ways right and I looked away. What was I to do?

"Anguis side of me wants to hate you." I admitted with bitterness in my tone. His eyes bore into my head and they were somewhat soft and light eyes.

"But the submissive in you wants me to hold you and protect you…and love you." he said and I winced at his words before looking up into his eyes. Finally we connected in eye contact once more and I could not fight the strong, passionate gaze he had over me. I moved my hand up to the square pad that created the opening for the glass and I clicked it and two holes appeared and he wasted no time in sticking his muscular arms through them. He stared at me waiting for me to do the same. For a moment I just looked at the open hands and for a moment I was somewhat afraid of taking his hands. I was afraid of the feeling of being in the arms of the enemy and enjoying the feeling of him not wanting to kill him. I lifted my arms slowly and felt my hands tingle with anticipation of being in his reach. His scent flowed into my nostrils making the nervousness in my body grow. I felt my smaller female hands began to touch his and I felt a sharp shiver shoot into my body. His hands curled around mine and I already wanted to pull back for I feel like I had betrayed my crew and also my line of family. My people who fought and killed his people.

Khan kept my hands in a firm grip and I looked at our locked hands feeling comfort and anger start to swirl in my body. His hands were warm yet I smelled the blood on them, my people's blood. I couldn't stand to be so near to him now knowing these thoughts were in my head. But also thoughts of wanting him existed. He was my mate, my other half, my alpha. Our eyes met and I saw light dance in his eyes and that never happened unless he had accepted the bond. I felt his blood course through his arms started to pull me in and I could not fight against them. It was physically impossible for me to overpower him. My chest was now being forced against the glass.

_"Nagada," _My eyes widened as I looked up at him. He said my name…in Anguis. How did he know Anguis? _"Come to me." _How did he know my language? My body felt under pressure and I looked at the pad that could unlock him from this cage he was in. But a scent caught my nose, the scent of Jim and Spock. They were coming. I looked at the door dreading the thoughts of him catching me like this. I suddenly tried to quickly pull back, but Khan would not let go. I looked up at him quickly with a small look of panic. His eyes only showed possession and anger.

"You must let go." I warned and he shook his head.

"Never." he snarled and I winced smelling his testosterone flaring. He was growing impatient of having to wait and watch me from behind the glass. I could only imagine how hard it would have to be to watch your mate move around in front of you and not being able to touch them. It was easy for me because he was in one place, but when I left out that door he would not know where I was and he could not protect me. It was not fair, but I couldn't disobey my captain's orders.

"If they catch us like this they will make sure I cannot come see you again." I whispered harshly and I watched him grit his teeth in frustration. His fingers began to dig into my hands and he suddenly released me and I closed the holes and moved back towards the monitor and sat down.

"Rest assure I will be seeing you when you sleep tonight." he said in a deep and dark tone. It was a command I did not know how he could fulfill from his prison. I refused to answer him and the doors suddenly opened and Jim and Spock came back in and surprisingly Bones was with them. I stood up acknowledging that they were in the room. Jim walked right up to Khan with hatred in his eyes.

"You want to tell me why there is a man in that missile?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had no choice but choice but to listen as Khan explained why he placed his people in the torpedoes. I listened why he gave them his real name and everything he knew about General Marcus. I could see it in Jim's eyes that he didn't want to believe the man, but he did. I wondered what he would do. By now Khan had turned from us and walked towards the wall.

"Marcus used my people to control me. I tried to smuggle them out in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered, I had no choice but to escape alone and when I did I had every reason to suspect Marcus had killed everyone I had held most dear…so I responded in kind." he said then slowly turned to face us. Now his eyes were on me and I saw the strength in his eyes as he spoke about his crew and he knew now what this crew meant to me. "My crew is my family…Kirk is there anything you would not do for your family?"

Jim and Spock followed his gaze onto me and my eyes just remained on him. I thought another tear would fall and crying twice in the same day was a sign of complete and utter weakness. I looked down now no longer being able to keep my gaze on him. Spock leaned in to Jim.

"Captain I can only predict that Marcus will soon arrive to our location to take Khan off our ship." he said in a hushed tone. Jim looked at me and I lifted my eyes to meet his. Did he know who Khan was to me? I could only imagine so, but then again maybe not. My captain nodded.

"Everyone sit tight." he replied and glanced at Khan before walking towards me. He stopped and pointed at me. "You are not to go anywhere near this room do you understand?"

I could smell the raw anger radiating off of Khan's body and I knew he did not like another male commanding his female, but he was my captain and I had to obey. I nodded once.

"Yes Captain." I replied and he only nodded.

"Dismissed." he replied and I nodded avoiding Khan's eyes before turning and leaving the room. People were moving all around the place and I had to shift my body so they could pass.

"Genevieve!" I heard Bones call out to me, but I did not stop. "Hey, hey stop." His hand was on my shoulder and he turned me around and his eyes were filled with confusion.

"What is it Bones?" I asked and he shook his head.

"What happened back there?" he asked and I shook my head. He must have been monitoring the room from the med bay.

"Nothing." I replied and he frowned.

"Bull shit… I saw the way he was looking at you on the screen and I may not be married anymore, but I know that look when a man gives it to a woman." he told.

"What is that look?" I asked. He kept a strong gaze on me.

"Possession." he answered. I looked away not sure of how to even answer him now. "I don't know who you are anymore."

"After one day you no longer know me? I am the same woman I have always been except with more of my past brought to the light." I said walking right back down the hall and he sprinted to catch up to me.

"Gene, please just talk to me." he said.

"What is there to talk about? What do you want me to say?" I asked turning another hall way.

"I want you to tell me who…Khan is to you." he demanded and I had finally made it to my room and I stopped and turned to him shaking my head.

"You already know." I replied. Bones was a smart man, I knew in time he would figure out what I had not the heart to tell him. I stepped inside my room and closed the door behind me.

(Khan's POV)

I was waiting patiently, silently, and comfortably. I had to control every fiber in my being to remain focus on my objective at hand: Getting to Nagada. It was an outrage that she would let him command her, another male command her, in front of me. I will have to show her who commands her. Hours had finally past and only a few star fleet crew members were going to be sleeping. I lifted my head to look at the only male person who was watching me. I had already devised a plan for temporary escape. I could easily take the ship, but I knew I had to wait for that. Right now my body needed hers and I would have her. I stood up slowly and walked to the glass, my body sluggish a bit and a look of illness rushed over my features.

"I am not feeling well." I replied with a little bit of strain in my tone. The man looked up at me with obvious caution.

"I thought your blood was super blood. You can't get sick." he told. Even though it was a fact, this was my first encounter in this room with this man so he did not know much about my back ground. But why would he when his only command was to watch me.

"Even my blood weakens to some extent." I replied and the man sighed and got up and moved to the glass. I made sure to stand close to the corner where said pad was.

"Hold out your arm." he replied and I waited for the hole to appear and once it did I calmly stuck my arm out and waited for him to get closer. Once he did, I let my arm lash out to his neck pricking a spot right into his neck that caused his body to grow limp and pass out, but before he could hit the ground I gripped his arm and motioned his fingers to the pad and pressed the open, but and slowly the glass began to open wider and wider until finally I was officially free from my prison. I let the body drop thinking I would not kill him. I looked up with determination in my eyes. I was limited time and this was alright for me. I could smell Nagada's scent which would lead me to the room she stayed in. With my silence and speed I would easily be able to do the things I should have done to her all along.

"And this time there will be nothing to stand between us."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Nagada's POV)

I never felt the same in human clothing. Anguis are naked like snakes. We should not have to wear human clothes or anything that shields us from the suns radiant light. But I had to. It was in case I had to leave my room. Nudity was a new grown issue these days. I sat on my bed and just thought to myself. I feel like I have given up my life for a fake life, a life I could not call my own. I may not have my family, my tribe, but I have my friends and family here. Things are tough between, but they were still my family. They had risked their lives for me and I would do the same. I never thought I would be here in a bed, living life like a human. It was a new chapter in my life, a chapter I adjusted to slowly.

I was preparing to lie back when suddenly a scent caught my nose, a strong scent. My eyes widened and they whipped in the direction of the door. Khan, he was close. Was this a trick of some sort? How could this be? My heart was pounding in my chest and I was unsure if it was good or not. In mind, body, sound Khan was my enemy. We were sworn enemies until the day we died. But in mind, body, and sound he was my mate. He was now the reason I lived and breathed. He was the reason I could go on in life. I slowly gripped the blanket sheets wondering if I should confront him or run from him. Either way it would end in a fight and birth something new. No. I told him this would not be a cat and mouse game. The Anguis do not run from anyone. I got up and moved over towards the wall near the door and lowered all the lights in the room. I moved towards my small kitchen area and grabbed a knife from the drawer and it made a loud shling sound. Oh how I loved the sound of metal sharpening or grinding against something. I moved towards my bed and just sat on my knees and faced my pillow. My back was to the door. And it was open as well. I slowed my breathing and I waited patiently. My father trained me first hand and I was superior like he was. I will wait for the enemy to find me then strike when the time was right. I was silent as I hid the knife beneath a bundle of the blankets. He will come. He is getting closer. I inhaled and once I did so my skin flipped revealing my scales and when I exhaled my skin flipped again showing my human side. This was a mechanism to let predators know that I was alert and ready to fight, like a rattle snake.

The door slid open and my body continued to flip skin as each breath was taken. If Khan was smart like he claims to be then he would know that I was in a defensive mode.

"Would you really take up defense against me?" I heard him ask and I remained silent.

"Would you really risk exposure and further punishment just to be here?" I countered carefully looking over my shoulder just a bit.

"You know I would." he replied in his deep cold tone. I remained silent, my defense mechanism stopping now and I continued to wait. I heard fabric falling to the floor. He had removed his shirt. I did not wish to look and I returned my head forward. "Look at me Nagada."

His tone was forceful and commanding and I slowly did as I was told. I turned my face towards his and he was just standing there, posing almost. He had a solid figure, nothing but hard muscle stood there. His eyes were dangerous and like a predator's. He too was serious and cautious of what I might do. He was right to be so cautious. I saw his hands move to his pants and I turned my head away.

"Don't look away from me!" he growled out and I whipped my head back up at his face to watch his frown grow, but lighten up a bit as I continued to watch. He began to unbutton his pants and pull them down and as once they were down I watched his cock spring upwards at full erection. It was rather large and looked to be thick. It throbbed a bit and his arousal had filled my room. I felt my body start to grow warm and in seconds very hot in my chest and vagina. Khan stared at me now for what seemed like forever.

"My body is yours." he started in a low tone and began to move towards the bed. My heart began increase its beating as he grew closer to me. For a split second I had a doubt on if I should try and slit his throat. "If I had a soul…it would be yours. Everything on and in me is yours." He bent over slowly placing his hands on the bed and started to crawl towards me. Now he was closer to me. I turned to face the head of my bed once more not sure on if I should continue with my assault or not. I was basically thinking of going against my ways of life for him, the man who is my enemy and who is my mate. I felt his finger tips graze the skin on my back slowly and that's when my body acted on its own. I gripped the edge of my knife quickly and turned around. My hands shot out for his neck.

The tip was at his throat, but his strong hand had caught my wrist and I had expected it as well. I was still trying to pierce his throat, but I was no match for his strength and I could tell he was barely even using any of his real strength. His eyes held mine in a strong gaze and his face was closer to mine as well. I inhaled sharply.

"If you ever think of me as some weak woman I will kill you." I threatened coldly and he knew I meant every word I spoke. His eyes moved from my lips to my gaze.

"Never." he said breathlessly before taking the knife from my grip and mindlessly throwing it from the bed and leaning forward, filling the inches of space between us. His lips pushed against mine his tongue wasting no time in forcing its way into mine. My mouth spread for his and I felt his hot tongue explore my mouth and meeting my own tongue. He tasted so wonderful and delicious. He gripped my head kissing me harder, sucking on my tongue. Our chests pushed into one another and I moaned out against him as he growled in response. Now my chest was on fire and I could feel the same heat in his chest. He tangled his fingers into my hair and pulled back and for a second we were both panting and I had made the small chomping motion that I had prepared to bite his lip. He hands began to touch my forehead and then my cheeks and even my nose.

He looked down at my body for a moment then suddenly and aggressively, he pushed me back onto the bed. I bounced a bit, but his hand on my chest kept me down. His hands gripped the fabric of my night gown and angrily he ripped the fabric in half right down the middle. We were not like humans and I knew tonight would be painful and pleasurable. He then spread my legs quickly and ripped off my panties and held them in a tight fist and he showed them to me.

"You will never wear these again." he commanded and I crinkled my nose a bit and he threw the small fabric away and moved back between my legs. His face was now gone from sight and I then gasped hard as I felt his tongue enter me quickly. I felt nonstop sucking and licking and I was already panting and whimpering out like an Anguis woman in heat. And Anguis women in heat were very submissive. He sucked viciously on my clit and gripped my thighs hard. Small bruises were already starting to form because he was not holding back his strength with me. He was not holding back and that was not his way. He knows that Anguis must assert their dominance over the female during the first mating or else the female may not see him as a proper mate.

I groaned out feeling waves of pleasure wash over me. I felt his teeth snap onto my vaginal lips and it made me buck a bit yelping at the small burst of pain and hot pleasure. He growled as he devoured me and drank my juices. I was panting hard and it was like the pleasure would never end. I was on the verge of screaming and I had to cover my mouth lest I be discovered. I felt his tongue move everywhere claiming every spot on my most sacred area. I felt my fingers curl into his fingers and my body was already starting to sweat. I was burning up from the passion and lust that my body felt like it was actually doing more than it should causing it to sweat. I closed my eyes and saw nothing but him doing what he was doing now even in the darkness of my eyes.

I felt cold air now hit my sensitive vagina and my eyes shot open and he had already sat up. His eyes were filled with lust and anger from before. He slowly licked his lips and then placed two of his fingers down into my wet opening and I gasped a bit as I felt his finger stretch me a bit then he removed them and stuck them into his mouth. He sucked on them sweetly not breaking eye contact with me and then he removed his fingers.

"You will let no other man touch you. No man is to command you." he told. I panted heavily nodding at his words. He moved his fingers towards my mouth and did not wait for me to open my mouth. I felt his fingers press down on my tongue and I already began to lick and suck, tasting the same sweetness my mate was tasting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I watched the look of lust grow in his eyes as my tongue swirled around his fingers and he growled almost animalistic like and he removed his fingers and gripped my thighs hard and flipped me onto my stomach. I knew nothing would stop what was going to happen. One half of me, the Anguis side, felt like a failure for giving in to the enemy, but the submissive side was always stronger than any other side. And I knew that it was the same for Khan to. He may not have liked the fact that I was his mate, but his dominant side would not let him reject me. He pressed his hand beneath my stomach lifting me up a bit yet keeping my bottom pressed down.

"I am going to enter you now and it will be painful for us both." he warned and I felt his hand grip my chin hard and I feel his lips press against my ear. His breath was hot sending shivers down my spine. "I will be rough and I will not hold back." I gritted my teeth a bit.

"Only the weak hold back." I said and he bit down on my ear and just like that I felt his cock plunge deep inside me splitting my vagina in half almost and I groaned out as it burned. But it was suppose to. The first time was supposed to. Khan groaned out in what sounded like actual pain. He took no time however and moved out and slammed back in and my body bounced forward with his vicious thrust. He started to move faster and harder and it hurt for my body was not use to suck a massive size such as his cock inside me. My eyes showed pain and his hands held my hips tight as he thrust inside me. My body kept bucking forward. He was strong I had no doubt of that. My hair was moving back and forth with the movement. I whimpered as my vagina swelled in pain. I heard Khan growl and groan and grunt with each thrust.

That was a good sign however. If the male didn't make sounds, it meant he was not enjoying the female. His sounds meant he was trying hard to get the female to make sounds. I shut my eyes now feeling his cock push harder into me, but I could take it. I would take it. I felt his right hand grip my shoulders now slamming even rougher into me. A human could not withstand such harshness. My vagina was burning and it felt like it was on fire. I whimpered out a bit and he panted harshly. I felt my body start to give out and he pushed my chest into the bed and lied his body on top of mine grinding into me now. I panted and moaned out at the violent speed. I felt Khan moving my hair off my neck and onto one side of my shoulder. I could hardly take note of what he was doing the pressure of his cock inside me was too enticing I could not focus on anything else. I then felt a sharp pain rip through the skin of my neck. He bit me!

I growled a bit out of anger and made an attempt to throw him off but he only held me down moving even faster inside me while his teeth continued to break the flesh of my skin. I wasn't sure if he knew, but no submissive wanted more pain than she was already feeling when a man rammed into her and we could be pretty aggressive during mating times. But I had to give Khan credit for being able to restrain me. By now the pain had subsided and as it did I felt Khan release everything he had built up inside me and I gasped hard whimpering a bit as his harsh and violent speed finally started to slow and I heard him panting above me. He was hot inside me it was like liquid fire. My body had finally stopped moving from his thrusts. This only meant if there was a next time it would be out of pleasure. I felt my body sweating even more and I felt him lift off me and he rolled to his side on my bed and I looked at him.

"You should go… it will not be long until someone comes to check on you." I said and he just gazed at me with hard eyes. His body was sweaty and his once perfectly arranged hair was brushing over his face.

"Can I not live in the moment of happiness of finally taking my mate for the first time?" he asked and I just looked at my blankets and remained on my stomach.

"It is your funeral." I replied glancing up at him and slowly I lifted my hand towards his face and he frowned and caught my hand quickly. It was somewhat adorable that he was still cautious. He watched me carefully and I only continued to do what I intended to do before he stopped me. I uncurled my fingers and let them brush the strands of hair from his face. He didn't seem convinced by my actions, but once I pulled my hand back he let me go. I then felt the sting of my flesh on my neck and I rubbed my neck gently and looked at my fingers and saw blood painting my tips. I looked up at Khan seriously.

"Why did you bite me?" I asked. I knew the wound would eventually heal, but I wanted to know why he bit me. His frown soon calmed and he let his eyes roam over my body.

"You asked me what else I knew about your people so I guess I shall tell you. Before my people attacked your people, we read up on the history of your kind. We found out your language and your culture, a way for us to win the war quickly, but it was…actually hard for us since you all learned very quickly and adapted to change. I decided since an Anguis is my mate I should mate with you in the ways you are use to. I, biting you however, was my people's way of marking our mates. Anguis males do not mark their females." he explained. I nodded slowly thinking he was quite clever to read up on our ways before attacking. How else would they have known what seasons were perfect for attacking us?

"What will you do now?" I asked and now I watched his eyes harden a bit.

"I will try and get my crew back and try to continue our mission before we were banished as well as take you with me." he answered and I winced a bit at his words.

"Take me with you, your mission?" I asked shaking my head finally rolling on my back and sitting up looking down at my lap. Khan watched now and sat up as well looking directly at me, his eyes hard and firm.

"Yes. You will be by my side. You are my mate." he told and I frowned.

"My loyalty is to my people." I replied.

"Your loyalty is to _me_." he replied putting much emphasis on 'me'. I glared at him.

"You cannot just demand I leave my people. If you truly wish for me to do this then you will have to leave your crew behind." I stated and he just looked at me for a while, a look of defeat stained his smooth features. He then looked down with guilt.

"I cannot." he admitted and I nodded slowly, knowing he couldn't leave them behind.

"I just can't abandon my people." I replied and he shot me another glare.

"They are not your people, Nagada. You could easily rule this ship and take it over if you wanted. But you wouldn't because you have feelings and a conscious. You would feel…bad for conquering someone who was of less than perfect than you. That's what makes me far better than you. Your feelings are what will make you weak and in the end get you killed." he stated. My eyes would have widened at his words, but I was not shocked at his words. But they did have a negative effect on me and my eyes showed it and he could see it.

"My feelings are what made me a warrior princess. It is what gave me the friends and family I have today. My feelings are what made me submit to you of which I am now regretting… it was what made me survive all these years after the war _you_ started. In some ways you did the very same thing to us that Marcus has been trying to do." I replied and I watched his face shake with anger and fury as I continued to speak.

"You know _nothing_ of what Marcus has made me do." he snarled and got up and began to immediately move to put his clothes on. I watched with the same anger in my eyes.

"And you know nothing of the consequences of me …coming with you." I said almost trying to reason with him. He was already pulling his shirt on when he turned to me.

"If you wish to die with your ship then so be it." he said venomously and my eyes widened at his words. I felt my heart almost stop beating at his words. Truly he did not mean them, but I was not sure. He turned and left out my room and the door closed and I just stared at the spot he stood in. My lips quivered a bit as I battled with the emotions of betrayal and sadness.

(Khan's POV)

I was walking fast and stealthily through the building trying to figure out what had just happened. My chest was heaving and my body was shivering with anger. I wanted that anger to be pointed at her because she had refused to come with me. She had chosen this ship full of lower, very low, individuals of me her own mate, but I could not point that anger at her. I paused in my walking and just stood there. I had just told my mate that I did not care if she lived or died. I was angry at myself. I turned back in the direction I came from with shock and sudden realization. What had I done? I needed to go back to her and tell her that I had made a terrible mistake saying such things. I took one step to go back, but I stopped. According my calculations, the man I had put to sleep would be waking up any minute now. I looked down with regret and turned and moved back to the room where I was being held. The man was still asleep on the ground. I moved over to him and grabbed him and swung him over my shoulder. I placed him back in his chair and moved his body so it was tilting up a bit so he would fall onto the desk and wake up. I moved back over to the cell and pressed the button before moving back into the cell. I watched glass form in front of me again and now I felt trapped once again. The excitement I once felt of having been with my mate vanished, but at my own hand. I had made it objective to return with satisfaction, but instead I returned with guilt. I tried my best to remove such an annoying emotion from my body, but I could not. It was like a chain that has formed around my heart and only Nagada's forgiveness would unlock the chain and free my heart so it could beat like normal. I just hopped I would be able to see her again, for her weak minded captain had ordered her to stay away from here. Now I blamed both myself and Captain Kirk for that issue.

AN: Okay so I was trying to make Khan and Nag's first sex scene like Khal drogo's and Daenery's wedding night scene only because both Khan and Nag are both strong and vicious warriors, of which you will see Nag's vicious side soon, and that their first time together should be vicious. Anyways I do not think I portrayed it very well like I hoped but I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Nagada's POV)

It was busy today. Everyone was doing their jobs to make sure the ship was all prepared for the arrival of Marcus. I was doing what I was instructed which was making sure I stayed far away from the holding room where Khan was being held. I was beside Uhura's in the command room typing and checking the screen.

"Genevieve?" I heard her call and I looked at her. She looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"What makes you think I am anything, but alright?" I asked casually as to not give away my dangerous mood. She gave me a light look.

"Spock told me everything." she told. I nodded.

"He is your mate, it is only natural that you two share things with each other." I said and she nodded but turned to me in her chair.

"But why didn't _you_ tell me?" she asked. I paused in my work and looked at her.

"Because it was better this way. I did not want anyone who knew of my culture to think I was like Khan." I replied. In truth I was like Khan in another life and I didn't want anyone to think I would betray them. Uhura nodded.

"So it's true then… he really is your mate." she replied and I nodded once.

"Captain on board." I heard Chekov announce and I turned to see Jim walking in. He immediately looked my way.

"Lt. Genevieve, report to the med bay and make sure Dr. McCoy doesn't need any help." he told and I tilted my head. Why would he want me there? I had no medical experience only experience in war and combat. I nodded.

"Yes captain." I replied and stood up and as I did, Uhura's hand rested over mine and I looked down at her with curious eyes. Her eye's remained soft.

"Talk to Bones. I know you two are close and he can't think straight when he is strained by a friend." she told.

"You think I have strained him? Why?" I asked and she scoffed.

"Because it is obvious that he likes you and can't think when the woman he likes isn't connecting with him." she told. Bones liked me? Why? In what ways did he hold affection for me? I didn't reply, but gave a curt nod and left from the room. I moved down the white halls quickly. Marcus would be here today and he will ask for Jim to give Khan up. But if I knew Jim well he wouldn't do it. He believed Khan when he told him about purposely stranding us in Klingon territory in order to start a war. I just wondered how Jim planned to escape Marcus if he did decide to keep Khan. I then stopped in my tracks thinking about Khan's crew. I needed to see them, all of them. I turned down a hall which would lead me to Carol. She would know where they torpedoes were. I opened a door which showed numerous people running around checking pipes and fuel tanks. I looked around for Carol and found her checking over a pad. I moved over to her.

"Carol." I replied and moved to her. She lifted her head and smiled.

"Ah Lt. Nagada what can I do for you?" she asked and I gave her a look.

"How did you know?" I asked and she smiled.

"Jim told me and I must say it is an honor to meet an Anguis in person not to mention a princess." she said with a smile and I shook my head.

"Okay okay, I need to see the torpedo that Khan created. He said people were inside them I would like to see them." I replied and she tilted her head.

"On whose authority?" she asked. The one thing I liked about Carol is that she was strong minded and knew how to be a good Starfleet soldier.

"My authority- look I need to see these people. Please. It is important to that I see them." I told her and she gave me a sharp look before nodding.

"Follow me." she told and turned from me and began to walk down the hall. I did as I was told.

"What can you tell me about them?" I asked her.

"Not much only that their cryo-tubes are small and are able to fit them into the torpedoes. They are quite heavy and the technology used to create them is nothing we have ever seen before." she explained.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Seventy two." she replied and then stopped at a ledge and pointed over the ledge and I moved beside her to look down. There were three rows of large torpedoes opened and in them were grey tubes. I was shocked at how many there were. I moved down the aisle and down the stairs. Carol followed. I began to walk near them and down the rows. Khan wanted to save all of these people? I stopped at one and tilted my head at it. There was a man with a square jaw and beard. His face was older and filled with anger. He must not have wanted to go into this tube.

"Carol… why do you think he wanted to save these people other than the fact that they are his people?" I asked looking up at her. She looked at the tube and shook her head.

"I can't be sure. I mean why would a super human man want to awaken his clan of super heroes?" she asked and I looked down at the tube. Why indeed. I nodded at her.

"Thank you." I replied and she nodded.

"Anytime princess." she replied and I shook my head.

"I am not a princess. I am just an Anguis." I replied and she shook her head.

"It is in your blood." she replied. I cringed a bit before nodding and moving past her and leaving the room. I moved back down the hall and hurried to the med bay. It normally wouldn't take me long to get there and I hope Bones didn't expect me already to be there and question me. Once I arrived I moved through the door and froze at the sight before me. Sitting on one of the beds was Khan with six men around him pointing guns at him. His eyes turned on me and I immediately rejected the eye contact. I saw Bones injecting some needle into a tribble and I moved towards him and leaned towards him.

"Bones what is he doing here?" I whispered. Bones glanced at me.

"Captain's orders. If you didn't already know Marcus is on his way in the USS Vengeance and we need to be ready." he told. "What took you so longer in getting here?" I shook my head.

"Never mind that, I was commanded to stay away from _him_." I whispered.

"Lowering your tone doesn't make it any less difficult to hear you lieutenant." Khan's deep voice spoke calmly. Bones and I looked back at him with annoyance and then at each other.

"He said you couldn't be in that room. This is a different room. Besides Jim wants to make sure he doesn't pull anything and it seems you can control him on that." he said with a hint of bitterness and I frowned.

"Oh don't do that." I said.

"Do what?" he asked watching the tribble to see if it would move.

"Block me out." I replied.

"You had no problem doing that with me." he said and I growled.

"You just love to make things difficult don't you?" I asked and Bones looked at me with an even deeper frown and he leaned up and looked down at me.

"Me what about you? You are the one keeping things from me." he replied.

"I told you why I did it can you not get over it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Apparently not." he said his voice raising now.

"Careful doctor McCoy." Khan said breaking through the tense argument and we both looked at him and he was giving the doctor a dark look. "These men will not be enough to stop me from getting to you if you proceed to raise your voice at her."

I looked at Khan with silent shock as he said this. Khan looked right at me and Bones rolled his eyes.

"Yes Khan we all know who she is to you, but she is my friend and friends argue… and manage to get through it and settle things." he said in a lighter tone and I looked at him with shock. So he knew… and he was okay with it. He looked down at me with his usual annoyed look. I smiled lightly up at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was somewhat relieved Bones was not too upset with me.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" I asked him and he shook his head and smiled.

"All I need from you is your company." he replied and I nodded.

"You got it." I replied and I decided not to look at Khan for I was sure he was beyond upset at me, but it was okay. He didn't care about my life. Even though he did try and assert his dominancy a few seconds ago, I refused to take that as an apology for saying what he said earlier. Suddenly we began to move fast. My eyes widened and the entire area shifted a bit. I was beyond confused.

"We are in warp." I said looking up at Bones and he nodded.

"Yes, but the question is why?" he asked and I looked at Khan to see him now looking forward.

"If you think you are safe in warp… you are mistaken." he said darkly and I was confused by his words until suddenly we stopped and I felt the ship suddenly shake hard, hard enough to weaken our feet making them buckle a bit. I almost fell, but Bones grabbed me holding me to him and I gripped his shoulders to steady myself.

"What's happening?" I asked and Bones shook his head.

"I don't know, but I am going to go find out. Stay here with him." he commanded and left out the room and I winced and stood in the place he had left me. I looked around the bay room. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Marcus has found your ship in warp." Khan suddenly said and I looked at him to see him still looking forward. I moved towards him and past the men guarding him. I stopped right in front of him giving him no choice but to look at me and he didn't seem to have a problem looking at me either. He looked almost satisfied with what he said.

"How do you know that?" I asked. His lips curved into a smirk.

"He forced me to design weapons for him remember? I had to design the ship he is using right now." he told. My eyes widened. If Khan designed that ship then that meant the ship must be beyond powerful. I winced and could hear multiple foot prints coming to the room. I took a few steps back and Khan just watched me. "Nagada I-"

But he did not get his chance to speak as Jim walked through the doors and moved right up to him.

"I need your help." he said. My eyes widened a bit and Bones was back at my side. I looked up at him.

"What happened?" I whispered. Even though I was not watching Jim and Khan speak I could still grasp what they were saying. Khan was asking what he got in return for his help.

"Marcus threatened to fire on us…he has gone insane. He thinks we were aiding Khan in escape, but Scotty is on his ship and he has stalled the attack." he whispered and my eyes widened.

"What? For how long?" I asked.

"I don't know." Bones admitted.

"I will guarantee the safety of your crew." Jim stated in a firm one and Khan looked at him with dark humor in his eyes.

"You cannot even guarantee the safety of your own crew… I will help you if let me go when this is all over and let me take Nagada with me." he stated. My eyes flexed at his words. Bones tensed as well.

"Jim, no." he told and the captain shook his head.

"No deal. She is a part of my crew." he said firmly. Khan glared.

"She is my mate. In your care she will be replaced if somehow she is killed, but in my care she will be protected and she will live forever." he hissed and Jim only glared at him. I was beyond stunned at his words.

"At first you were fine with letting me die with my ship." I told him and Khan only closed his eyes with annoyance.

"What I said was wrong and you know it." he said looking at me finally. "I did not mean it."

"So you admit that you are sorry?" I asked and he frowned deeply at me knowing I was making him admit his mistake. He inhaled slowly.

"Yes I am admitting that I am sorry." he replied and Jim shook his head.

"We can talk about that deal when this is over. Are you coming with me or not?" he asked carefully and Khan finally looked at him.

"That is my deal Captain James Kirk." he stated and Jim only frowned more and turned to look at me. I looked back at him with strong eyes. He knew I would do anything for the good of this ship. Bones only looked between us wondering what was going on and Jim only nodded at me and I nodded back at him. He looked at Khan who was waiting patiently.

"Okay. Deal." he replied Bones eyes widened.

"Jim!" he yelled and the captain only kept his eyes on Khan who nodded.

"Good." he replied and hopped off the table. Jim turned and left out the room.

"Let's go take Marcus down." he said as he left. Khan walked slowly and calmly past me and I only held my ground as he leaned down to me and smelled me before walking past me with a victory in his stance. I crinkled my nose as he left and Bones only shook his head.

"How could Jim just do this, just sacrifice you to that animal?" he asked and I shook my head.

"He won't at least I do not think he will. Jim may try to kill Khan while trying to take Marcus down." I replied, but inwardly I knew that would be a failed attempt. Bones sighed with relief.

"Good. Come on let's go to the command room and help anyway we can." he told and I agreed and left out the room with him. We moved down the hall and made it to the command room. Spock was sitting in Jim's seat and that was as surprising sight. Bones suddenly looked around.

"Wasn't Carol in her a few minutes ago?" he asked. Spock looked at him.

"She was transported onto the ship." he told and my eyes widened.

"Why would Marcus do that?" I asked. Spock looked at me.

"Because she is his daughter. We thought he would cease fire on us if she spoke to him, but the outcome was different from what we thought. Scotty managed to give us three minutes of time to retaliate." he explained and my eyes widened.

"We have got to save her." I replied and Spock nodded.

"The captain will bring her back." he assured and Bones lifted his head.

"And what about Khan?" he asked. Spock was silent for a moment.

"We leave him to Jim." he replied and I winced at his words. I began to feel something move in my stomach, butterflies. They fluttered in my stomach and I was nervous. It was more than that. I was afraid, afraid that Khan would not return. I looked down with sadness.

"Lieutenant is something wrong?" Spock asked and I looked up at him and he stared at me and I only shook my head calmly.

"No." I replied and he only watched my reaction before nodding and looking forward.

"Jim are you ready?" he asked and we heard Jim's voice.

"Yeah let's do this." I heard him say. Where was he? Before I could ask I saw two blinking lights speeding quickly towards the enemy's ship on the screen. My eyes widened.

"Is that Jim and Khan?" I asked and Bones nodded.

"Yeah. Scotty is preparing a door way on the USS Vengeance to let them in so they can get on the ship without being seen." Spock answered. I watched the two beams move fast through the debris of wrecked ship parts. Khan was the only one flying clear. Had suddenly run of course from Khan and I was worried that he would completely fly from the intended path, but it was not long until he met with Khan and they were on the other ship. Everyone sighed with relief.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My mind was racked with feelings and images. I thought about what happened earlier with Khan and me. To think he would not return to me made me feel fear for someone other than my family. He was my mate the man who would provide a new family for me and although he was titled my enemy I could not deny that I had accepted him. When he finds out Jim will not hand me over it would only mean this could end badly for everyone on this ship. I felt Bone's elbow nudge me in my side and I jumped a bit and looked at him. He looked me over for a moment.

"Hey you okay?" he asked in a low tone. Everyone was too busy doing their jobs to listen to us. I shook my head.

"No I am worried for Jim and for Khan." I replied and Bones looked somewhat shocked, but not too shocked.

"For Khan why?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"Because he is my mate, for me to not act like I was worried would be cruel and heartless. That is what would make me a similarity to Khan and we are not similar when it comes to emotions and having a conscious." I explained and he winced and curled his hand in mine.

"They'll both be fine." he said and I looked at him and we both nodded and looked up at the screen. All communications had been cut off from Jim and Khan so now I was even more afraid. I had no idea how long we had remained standing.

"Commander I am getting communication signals from the USS Vengeance." Uhura told and Spock nodded.

"Full screen." he commanded and I felt Bone's hand leave mine and I watched as the screen showed Jim's face looking tired and exhausted and a firm hand was holding his shoulder.

"Captain." Spock said with traces of concern in his tone.

"Spock don't do what he- ahh!" was all he could say before he was hit in the back of his head and he fell to the ground and now Khan's face was in the screen.

My eyes widened at what had happened. Khan had betrayed us, but I was not too shocked.

"You have betrayed us." Spock pointed out.

"Do not be so surprised. You will give me my crew and the woman." he replied. Bones was already at my side.

"And what do you plan to do with them once you have them?" Spock asked calmly.

"To finish what we had started before we were banished." he replied. He must have been speaking of his mission.

"Which as I understand it involves the mass-genocide of any being you find to be less than superior." he stated. My eyes widened and I knew Khan was avoiding my eyes. He wanted to exterminate thousands of races? That would have meant my race as well if we had not decided to fight back.

"Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?" he asked now letting his eyes fall on me. I was beyond upset that he would want to continue such a horrid plan. What was the point? Spock looked down for a moment and then back up.

"We have no transporter capabilities." he told. Khan only smirked.

"Fortunately mine are perfectly functioning. Drop your shields." he commanded. Spock kept direct eye contact with him as he spoke.

_"_If I do so I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise." he told. I never felt such tension in the air and I knew Spock was very good at talking his way in or out of a situation. But with Khan, he seemed to be losing. Khan only tilted his head slowly.

"Well, let's play this out logically then, Mr. Spock. Firstly, I will kill your captain to demonstrate my resolve, then if yours holds I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew." he threatened. My body tensed. My Anguis form was able to breathe without oxygen. It was a mechanism of my people which we used to breathe in last resort moments. Spock only tilted his head.

"If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people." he stated quite calmly. Khan only smirked.

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not and neither does my mate. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now, shall we begin?" he asked and my eyes widened. He was threatening to kill my family. I shook my head with disbelief. The warmth radiating from Bones' body was giving me a small edge of warmth. Spock stared at him for the longest moment.

"Lower shields." he said with a smidge defeat in his tone and I could not belief he would give up. It's not what Jim would have wanted, but I understood why he would do it. Khan smirked with satisfaction and victory on his face. I could only imagine the pride and power aroused him.

_"_A wise choice, Mr. Spock. I see all seventy-two torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they're not mine, Commander, I will know it." he told in a dangerous tone. His murderous blue eyes fell on me and I did not know what look I was giving him, but it was painful for me just looking at him.

"It will take us an hour tops to prepare the torpedoes. The blast had shuffled them a bit. Give us two hours." Spock told and Khan glared obviously not liking what he had heard.

"You do not have two hours and my patience is very very slim at this point." he said and I knew he was on the verge of doing anything right now. I looked down as if thinking for a moment and then I lifted my head up at him taking a step beside Spock.

"Then maybe I can keep you company for two hours." I replied and now all eyes were on me. Khan's eyes showed immediate interest. Bones' looked at me with shock and he shook his head.

"Gene no." he said taking my hand, but I gently removed my hand from his and looked at him as if telling him that it would be okay. He winced and still shook his head. I looked back at the screen and I nodded.

"Do you accept or are you afraid?" I asked challengingly and Khan only smirked.

"You have two hours." he said to Spock and Spock nodded and just looked at me after the screen went blank.

"You are willing to give yourself up for Jim?" he asked and I shook my head feeling white strips of light start to form around me.

"For him and for all of you." I replied looking at everyone now and Uhura began to shed soft tears. I could see the pained looks in everyone's eyes. I turned and looked at Bones. "You are my family." Bones quickly walked up to me.

"Genevieve. I have to tell you… I have always…" he couldn't continue and I raised my hand and touched his cheek.

"I know. Leonard you will always be in my heart." I replied before I saw a flash of light and in a split second, nothing at all. My vision cleared and I was now in a dark silver room and I looked around not sure of where I was. I saw a dead man on the ground and I knew it was Marcus. His head was crushed. Where were Jim and Carol and Scotty? I began to grow cautious thinking I was in a trap, but the familiar scent of Khan made me immediately turn and I just saw him standing there with his shirt off. He was like a statue and his chest moved up and down fast as his breathing was a bit erratic. My body tensed as he began to quickly move towards me and I took one step back and this only made his movements increase. The look in his eyes showed darkness and was filled with lust and the need to dominate. Once he was in arms reach of me he lifted his hands and gripped my head and forced me forward smashing his lips against mine. I groaned with discomfort, but he would not pull away. It was rough and hard kiss and I actually pressed against his chest with my hands to stop the motion, but he refused to pull back.

Not being able to pull away, I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. We pulled back, but only by a few inches.

"How dare you threaten the lives of my family." I panted against his lips and he growled biting my bottom lip making me growl.

"Do not be so surprised. I do what I have to in order to ensure I get what I want." he stated before kissing me roughly once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You knew Kirk wouldn't agree to your terms." I said between kisses, his mouth continuing to devour mine.

"Yes. I had to make it appear that he was in control." he replied and he backed my body up against the closest wall, his legs spreading mine apart and his hips forcefully grinding into mine. I could feel his hardness digging into me and I shut my eyes tight, his tongue now scoping my mouth. I pulled away just slightly.

"So what he said was true?" I whispered.

"Who?" he asked as his hands already started to tear at my dress.

"Spock? You really wanted to kill everyone who was beneath you?" I asked and his lips only trailed down my neck.

"We will discuss that later." he stated.

"So it is true." I replied finally his face met mine.

"Yes." he replied clearly and almost proudly. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"But you couldn't even get that far because of my people… and soon the remainder of your crew was banished because you had started that war with us." I replied almost with anger. He glared.

"Nagada my plans do not concern you." he told and I felt my chest flare.

"It does concern me!" I replied pushing him back forcefully and now his movements against my body stopped and he looked down at me with a frown as I pushed him. "Your people wanted to kill my people because you thought we were stronger than you. You wanted to kill me!"

"Yes at one point I did, but all of it has changed now!" he roared both our bodies shaking from anger and lust from the friction of our body movements. "We never realized we were each other's mates because we were blinded by hate and anger at one another. We wanted each other dead without even looking at each other except for short glances on the battle field. Our bodies could not see nor feel what they truly wanted because we blinded ourselves."

"Which would have never happened if you did not try and destroy us." I hissed and shook my head looking down. "Do you realize what will happen if you bring your crew back to the world?"

"Yes we will finish what we have started and we will destroy those who are not capable of surviving like us." he stated and I shook my head.

"The world is not like our old worlds… people will come after you and me. They will try and destroy you." I replied and he scoffed.

"You forget that I cannot be destroyed I am invincible." he stated and I just stared at him for a moment before slowly walking around him.

"And people will fight against you. You think they cannot find ways to break down what you are." I replied and he shook his head now and moved up to me and took my face in his hands.

"It will be thousands of years before that ever happens." he replied.

"And what of me? Do you wish for me to sit back and just be the good little wife while you go out and try and exterminate the world?" I asked and for the first time I saw Khan's lips twitch into a smile of complete and utter humor.

"Wife, are you saying I am your husband?" he asked and I groaned.

"This is no time for jokes. We have two hours until your torpedoes are ready." I told now removing my face from his hands and he gave me a look of little interest.

"We do not have two hours, but all of eternity together." he told and I scoffed and shook my head.

"Khan…" I replied. He gave me a deep look.

"Nagada." he said and now I gently lifted my hands to press against his bare chest. I could feel his body working beneath his skin. His hands slowly wrapped around my wrists and he began to give me a deep look.

"Who is to say once you get your crew and wake them up… that you will be able to handle them and care for me? Khan your people hate my kind remember?" I asked and his eyes suddenly widened in suddenly realization.

"I had not thought of that." he admitted looking down his eyes moving from left to right and then looking up at me. "But they will not ever come between you and me ever."

I was unsure on if I should believe his words, but his voice made me want to believe him. I slid my hands up his chest and gently began to caress his neck and then my fingers touched his jaw line slowly. His eyes slowly softened as if enjoying my touches.

"Prove it to me then Khan. Prove to me that nothing will come between us." I replied in a light tone. The darkness and lust in his eyes swiftly came back and he wrapped his arms around me swooping me up in his arms and he carried me to a control board and sat me on top of it. Our lips collided once more in a deep and passionate kiss and the fire that was inside my chest burst through my body. I felt his fingers curl into my hair and I bit and tugged at his lips while he unzipped the back of my dress pulling it off swiftly. Our mouths devoured each other's. To the humans this was wrong because Khan was a killer, but to my people it is the will of the gods and I will never go against the gods. I felt my dress leave my body as well as my bra and panties and boots. Our lips never broke the perfect sync they were in. My fingers began to unzip his pants and suddenly I felt his hands push between my legs and two of his fingers shoved inside me causing me to gasp hard against his lips and this made him moan with satisfaction. My muscles tightened around his fingers and he did not push them back out and in but instead he just added the rest of his fingers inside me.

"I can only imagine my entire fist would fit inside you." he breathed against me and I smiled before feeling his hand leave my tight walls and he quickly picked me up and guided me to the floor smoothly. He was now naked as I was and I lied beneath him. Our hands moved over our bodies inspecting and taking in every inch that was our other half. His skin was warm and hard due to his muscles. I buried my face into his shoulder inhaling his sweat and blood and natural body scent. As I did this I felt his tongue trail over my shoulder blade. He tasted me and I knew he liked what he tasted from hearing the low growl he replied with. His arms wrapped fully around me and I felt his legs trying to pry between my legs. He was ready; he wanted to take me now like a woman and not just a person who is titled to belong to him. I slowly let my hands come up and wrap around his neck and he watched me do this for a moment. I then let my legs spread a part for him and he leaned down and kissed me slowly and passionately almost. I returned it just as carefully.

This kiss it felt different. It felt warm and made my stomach feel good inside. I began to press my chest into his so he could feel my body cooperating with his.

"I am going to enter you now." he whispered against my lips. "And this time it will feel better for the both of us." I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him once more wanting to taste his lips once more. I was now excited about what was going to happen. I did not have to question myself on if I wanted this. I did want this. I wanted Khan inside me; I wanted my mate inside me. I felt the head of his cock press against my entrance and he pushed inside me only this time it was gentle and easy and we both groaned softly at his pressure and my tightness. He leaned back and looked down at me with a firm and fierce gaze and I just stared back up at him like the submissive I was. I could feel his eyes examining my body, my hair sprawled out, my cheek bones flushed and rosy colored.

"May nothing ever take you from me." he said and it sounded like an oath or more like his own kind of promise that he would make sure I was never taken from him. I looked his strong face over and nodded.

"May nothing take you from my arms." I replied and for once his smile was real with no trickery behind it. He leaned down and kissed me again before pushing all the way inside now fully connecting himself with me. We were one finally. I pulled him close and I felt his body began to rock against mine and I felt the pressure increase and my vaginal muscles were like bells that rang, the pleasure being the vibrations that moved throughout my body. My body began to move back against his in perfect motion, my hips grinding back against his. There was no words that could truly describe the passion and heat I was feeling. Khan's hand gripped my cheek and he began to thrust harder. I moaned out at the sudden movement and I felt one hand claw down his back.

He growled and groaned and panted as he increased speed and my hips began to move against his even faster. I was feeling the pleasure of sex rather than the power of domination. My pants grew higher.

"Yes that's it Nagada embrace my cock." he pants as he thrust deeper inside me. My eyes fluttered close.

"Yes. Right there right there." I moaned out and he continued to hit that spot inside me making me scream throughout the large empty ship. I then feel his hands curve under my back and grip my buttocks. With his strength he lifted me up and got onto his feet. My legs wrapped around his waist and he pressed me firmly against the wall before forcing himself faster into me. My moans began to turn into screams of pleasure and need as he started to move faster like the first time he had taken me. Both our eyes were shut tight as he rammed into me. I felt my muscles begin to tighten up around his cock and I whimpered at the feeling shaking my head.

"Oh god it's about to happen." I panted causing Khan to look up at me.

"Cum now…because I am not finished with you yet." he stated.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I had already came twice and that did not stop Khan's massive and mighty thrusts inside me. He took me on the floor and then over desks and chairs until finally, he wanted to claim me over his most proud object, Marcus's command chair. He sat down and smirked up at me with a viciously evil smirk as I rode his cock. The room was filled with loud moans and grunts and pants. Our bodies were covered in sweat and my scales shined bright beneath the lights above us.

Khan growled and bucked up inside me and he gripped my breasts hard moving them in circular motions as I bounced on him hard. I gripped his wrists and let my head fall back as the pleasure always seemed to grow after climax. I felt Khan's hands begin to move on mine and I noticed he was curling my fingers with his in a tight grip. I looked down at him and he just kept his fierce gaze on me. His lips parted only so he could pant and groan. His hands now moved to grip my butt cheeks making me grind more on him. Strands of my hair fell over my face and he sat up quickly so his face was close to mine and he did not kiss me, but he pressed his forehead to mine. I smiled softly and could feel my muscles start to tighten up and this time Khan gasped looking down at our hips colliding on one another.

"I'm close." he replied and I moaned out harder nodding.

"Yes me too." I moaned out and now he wrapped his arms around my back and I did the same around his shoulders holding him closer to me. We slammed against each other three more times before pure bliss and ecstasy washed over us. We tensed against each other's chests, holding each other tight, feeling our orgasms strike us hard. I feel his seed shoot up into my womb over flowing it so much it spews from my vagina and down his cock. Both our eyes fluttered and our eyes rolled to the back of our heads and we soon closed them shut. Khan leaned back into the chair and he pulled me with him. I did not remove my body from him and he merely buried his face into my chest almost as if hiding himself from the world as if my body protected him and made him feel beyond safe. I rubbed his head slowly for a moment before letting my head curl under his chin and he rested his chin on me.

"What would you want me to do when you get your crew?" I asked. Since I was with him to the end I might as well try and secure a minor spot in this plot.

"Nothing. When I get my family, I shall wake them up for them to do what they please, then the two of us will leave to a world only we know and we will rebuild our lives." he explained. My eyes flexed with astonishment and I leaned back and looked up at him.

"You are serious?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Of course, being with you has shown me there are many things we can do together in this life. I do not wish to waste any time in building a world with you." he told. Even though his words meant leaving Starfleet I would do this. They can have the world, but we will create our own. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes." I said with happiness and leaned forward kissing him passionately. He returned it devouring my lips as usual. I pulled back slowly then looked around for a moment remembering that we had been her for quite a while.

"It will be time for us to get your family." I replied looking down at his sweating face. He had a love struck smile on his face and he nodded.

"Yes it will be." he said and I nodded.

"Let us get dressed." I replied removing myself slowly from his body. His mouth twitched a bit and he gasped lightly as I removed myself from him. He stood up with me and kept his hand in mine for a few seconds before releasing my hands so we could get dressed. I made sure to fix myself up so there would be no suspicions of what we head done. Khan was pulling on his shirt, the last article of clothing when the screen of the ship was beeping. Khan looked at me and I nodded and he nodded only once before looking at the screen and I watched his once loving face revert to its dark and cold mask. He watched the screen and I saw the captain's face. He looked serious and ready to get all of this over with.

"Captain Kirk. You look very well rested. I can only conclude you have my torpedoes ready." he told and Kirk nodded.

"Yes. Everything is set. I would like to see Lt. Nagada." he told. Khan lifted his head now at his words and I was not surprised Jim would ask to see me. I can only assume he wanted to make sure I was okay- well alive.

"I don't see why that is relevant or necessary." he told.

"Show her to us so we may make sure she is unharmed." Jim said with a firm tone that was not intimidating to either Khan or me.

"You have my word she is fine." he replied.

"Your word means nothing to me." Jim replied darkly and I only waited and watched as Khan placed his head down and then he calmly looked down at me and raised his hand outstretching his fingers to me.

"My dear." he said. I was not nervous for the deal was made. I was to remain here and things would go well. But I knew I was being light headed in my thoughts. Starfleet would not let Khan just go freely with seventy two other genetically engineered humans whose last goal in life was to murder everyone. I took Khan's side and he pulled me to his side and I looked up at the screen. I saw Jim and Spock. I could see only bits of Uhura, Sulu and Chekov could be seen, but not Bones. Jim's eyes lightened up a bit at the sight of me.

"Captain." I replied with relief. He was okay I was glad he was okay. He smiled.

"Hey Gen- Nagada. Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"I am alright." I replied and he nodded focusing his eyes on me and I could see it in his eyes that he planned something, but I was not sure what. Jim was very good at surprising me.

"Everything is going to be okay." he replied. Khan only stepped in front of me.

"My torpedoes, captain." he reminded Jim who nodded.

"They are ready when you are." he said and glanced at me and in seconds the screen went blank and it was quiet for a moment. Khan looked at me and took my hand.

"Everything is perfect now." he said before letting my hand go. I gave a small smile and watched as he moved to sit yet again atop of Marcus' chair. I looked at the blank screen not being able to shake the off feeling that something was wrong. He was looking at the screen on the computer near the chair and he nodded as a triumphant smile began to play on his lips.

"They are all here. My people." he said with almost excitement in his tone. I smiled warmly at his happiness.

"I am glad." I replied and he looked at me and smiled. I was going to say something but suddenly a loud burst of loudness ran through the room and the ship shook now and I fell back onto the ground. What had happened? The torpedoes were on the ship weren't they? I looked around as if trying to quickly think to myself. There was no way Jim would willingly give up Khan's crew. There were even more explosions on the ship and my brain began to count each explosion. Seventy-two. My eyes widened as I realized what had happened.

"NO!" I heard Khan yell. Jim had actually placed bombs on the torpedoes and sent them to the USS Vengeance. I quickly got to my feet. Everything was shaking and I could hardly think. There were so many beeping sounds going on in the room. I then began to see white strips fly across my vision and my eyes widened. I looked at my hands to see my fingers were also being engulfed by white strips. No. I was being transported, transported back to the Enterprise. I looked up at Khan. I was being taken from him.

"Khan." I said almost breathlessly and Khan quickly looked up at me and his eyes widened with almost fear in his eyes.

"Nagada!" he yelled out and ran for me and I held out my right hand for him to grab, as if doing so would cause me to stay here with him. I saw nothing but a bright flash and before I knew it I was surrounded by a white room full of women and aliens in white suits and blue suits. The med bay, I was in the med bay.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I could hear muffled sounds of the people around me, but the loudest thing I heard was my own breathing. My chest hurt, it was tight as if it was deprived of something. My eyes looked around the crevices of the wall and I looked around wondering what had just happened. I could not smell him, his scent. Khan, he was not with me. I felt a smooth creamy hand touch me and on instinct I hissed roughly and gripped the throat of the nearest person and it was a red headed nurse. I concluded she was trying to check me to make sure I was okay, but the Anguis in me didn't care. He green eyes were filled with fear and her fear smelled delicious. Everyone began to scream around me due to my animalistic action.

"Nagada no!" I looked up and saw Bones running towards me gripping my wrist. "It's okay you're safe now." His eyes were filled with stress and I just looked at him for a moment not really believing he was standing here. My grip on the woman's neck did not loosen and he looked at the woman.

"Nagada, you're killing her." he stated. I looked at the woman before looking down. She was a part of my family. I released her and she fell to the ground and was dragged from me by two other nurses.

"What am I doing here Leonard? Kirk took Khan's deal." I said and he nodded.

"Yes. But we fooled him. Khan's obsession destroyed him. We placed bombs on his torpedoes and gave them to him and Scotty modified the transporters so we could get you back." he explained a smile forming on his lips and I felt no relief in my body.

"But the pods, the cryo tubes what happened to them?" I asked and his smile now faded and he looked down.

"Nagada we had no choice." he said lowly and my eyes widened and I covered my mouth. "We couldn't let him wake them up and start a war."

"No." I whispered shaking my hands. The doors opened and in came Spock and Jim and I moved over towards them. "Tell me this is not true."

Now both men looked utterly confused as to my rash movements and tone of voice.

"Nagada, we saved your life and stopped a mad man from a very dark purpose." Jim stated and I shook my head.

"If I am correct gratitude is in order rather than hostile words and movements." Spock said and I shook my head even more walking a bit from them.

"I cannot believe you all would do this." I replied and Jim only took a step forward frowning.

"I don't know why you are acting this way we just saved millions of people." he said.

"Captain we cannot forget she is Khan's mate and being separated from him can make her aggressive." he informed and I growled a bit.

"He was not going to pursue that goal." I told them.

"Wait what?" Bones asked loudly walking around towards Jim.

"He was going to wake his people up then leave with me. He no longer wanted to destroy people." I said. Bones shook his head.

"Nagada we don't know that." he said. Jim glared.

"Have you forgotten he has killed many innocent people including Admiral Pike." he said with a mild snarl and I looked away for a moment.

"Nagada," Spock said taking one step towards me. "We had gotten a message from Starfleet Command. I have informed them of the situation and that you are Anguis. If we had let Khan get away then he may or may not have tried to continue his mission, but also Earth is allied with your planet, Helios. Your people would have attacked Earth if we had let Khan keep you since you are under our protection as a princess and his kind is your mortal enemy. We had orders to destroy the group by any means necessary. I tried to persuade to take calmer steps of action, but I was denied."

I looked down for a moment. Khan's people were gone and…so was he. I could see the looks of pure happiness in his eyes. His lips forming that loving smile at getting his people back. It was all gone. I felt one of my hands grip my stomach and I began to sink to my knees and Bones caught me. Khan couldn't be gone. No nothing could kill him. I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks. My mate was gone and I had no idea of where he was. Jim moved up to me and winced. I knew he felt bad because he knew what Khan was to me.

"Nagada. I can't even say I know what it feels like to lose a loved one such as… a mate. I'm sorry." he told and I only looked up at him. My body trembled a bit.

"Sorry? You are sorry? You have lost only your father and your admiral. You have never been in love with someone and then have the forces of life pierce your chest cavity and take hold of your heart then smile and laugh as it rips your heart out! You are no true captain! What man slaughters people in their sleep who cannot even wake up to defend themselves!" I screamed.

"Lieutenant you are way out of order." Spock replied calmly and Jim raised his hand and shook his head. I saw the look in his eyes and he was still calm and under control.

"No Spock. She's right. She has every right to be upset with me. I know you won't forgive me but I really hope you can." he said in a light tone. I wanted to fight Jim right here and take revenge, but I just couldn't. The fact he accepted my words made me feel better- no I am lying it didn't. Suddenly the doors flung open. It was Uhura

"Captain the USS Vengeance is dropping from space but the course has been set for Earth." she said. Kirk whipped his head at her.

"Anywhere in particular?" he asked and she nodded.

"San Francisco." she said and Jim's eyes widened and so did mine.

"He's alive." I replied with relief and I even smiled. I knew Khan was beyond furious. He was going to crash the large war ship into the Starfleet Command center.

"We have to stop him. Spock come with me. Bones, watch Nagada and scan her to make sure she is okay from the transportation." he commanded and the other men nodded and Spock and Jim ran from the room. Would they be successful in stopping Khan? I just hope Khan gets away. I would rather be stuck in space with the crew with the knowledge that he was alive and living his life. I slowly turned and looked up at Bones who just stared at me and I just gave him a weak look wondering what his thoughts on me were. Did he hate me now? I couldn't even tell. He looked away wincing before looking at me.

"Oh come here." he said and grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

AN: Okay everyone so this story is about to end and I have plans for a sequel, but I am also thinking about writing other fanfics. I can't decide! Let me know your thoughts if you have time thanks and enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I remained on the examiner table while Bones checked me for any casualties. I didn't say a word. My only thoughts were Khan. What would happen to him? Where would he go if he escaped and would he ever come back for me?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bones asked and I looked at him with tired and sad eyes.

"I do not know what that means." I stated and he nodded slowly.

"Remember expressions we talked about? What's on your mind?" he asked and I looked down.

"Nothing you will ever understand." I replied and he stopped scanning me and looked at me.

"You're worried and afraid for Khan." he told and I said nothing. "You think Jim and Spock can kill him. But that's not possible is it? He is like superman."

I looked up at him curiously and he gave me a blank look.

"You don't know who that is do you?" he asked and I shook my head in reply. He only sighed. "Right."

"I am glad you are my friend Leonard." I replied with a nod. His eyes looked at me deeply and he just paused in his movements. A small laughed began to emit from his lips.

"We have been through much. Remember when we first met?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes when you told me about your air sickness then vomited all over me." I replied and he blushed furiously and looked away.

"Right. Yet you didn't even flinch or yell. You just sat there with vomit on your dress. I thought you were the most remarkable and incredible woman to even decide to still sit with me." he said. I chuckled softly remembering everything.

"Yes well when you have been fighting like me and have had much blood on you vomit is like water being spilled on your shirt." I replied and he nodded tilting his head at me.

"So you are a princess and a warrior huh? Tell me what that's like having to fight knowing you are royalty." he exclaimed and I shook my head instantly.

"It is quite easy. Children, both girl and boys are equal; they learn the same things and are taught how to fight. My grandfather was the chief of every Anguis clan. When he was murdered by the engineered outsiders my father took power and declared war and my brothers, sisters, and mother fought in the battles against the people." I replied.

"Khan's people." he clarified and I nodded.

"We are family, we grow together, we laugh together, and we die together." I replied and he just stared at me before nodding.

"What will happen if this does not turn out well? I mean if they… kill Khan?" he asked and I felt my chest tighten at his question and I shook my head looking away.

"I refuse to live knowing he is gone." I replied and I felt Bones grip my shoulders and force me closer to him.

"Don't say that Nagada. You have so many people who care about you and would miss you if you died." he replied and I shook my head.

"No one will ever care or love me like he will." I said gripping the fabric of his shirt gently pushing him back, but he did not back away and he shook me a bit.

"I would! I would take care of you and watch your back on this ship like you have done mine. I would- I would love you the way a man should love a woman." he said and my eyes softened at his words and I did not know how to handle this situation. On Helios no Anguis male would dare try and talk to another man's female that was resulted in a fight and death of the male.

"Leonard I-" I tried to speak, but the intercom on the ceiling came on.

"Now landing at Starfleet command center. Lieutenant Genevieve report to the command room." The electronic voice was so robotic. Bones and I sighed knowing that something had happened. I looked at Bones with gentle eyes.

"We can talk about this later?" I asked and he nodded rubbing my shoulders and releasing me.

"Yeah." he said backing away from me. I hopped off the table and moved quickly from the med bay and into the command center. I looked around and saw only people at computers. I saw no Spock or Jim. Where were they, it had only been a few minutes. Uhura was looking at me and I turned to her. She stood up and moved towards me with a light facial feature.

"What happened?" I asked and she looked down for a moment.

"Nyota." I stated and she looked up at me a bit.

"Spock and Jim caught him in San Francisco. I have been commanded, by Captain Kirk, to transport you to the Starfleet storage center." I replied and I shook my head.

"The storage center?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll beam you down now." she replied and I nodded and turned to stand away from everyone. Why would they be at the storage center? I continued to think about the outcome of pursuing Khan as I was devoured by the white strips of the transporter. I closed my eyes and then reopened them and I was in front of the tall grey building which was the storage center. All types of artifacts were here. Things that I had never seen before probably. I looked down to see Spock and Kirk and they looked horrible. Kirk's lip was busted and he was holding his side. One arm was in a cast and his shirt was torn. Spock had a blackened eye and a cut above his left eye. They were surrounded by a few security men. I moved over towards them looking them over.

"Are you two alright?" I asked and Jim nodded.

"Fine. A little busted up, but fine." he replied. Spock nodded.

"Khan has proven to be quite the fighter one to never be underestimated." he told and I nodded.

"So why am I here?" I asked looking around for any signs of Khan but I saw none. Jim glanced at Spock before looking at me.

"Follow me." he only replied and turned and moved into the building. I followed after him feeling cautious and paranoid. We moved into the silver building and there were two desks, one on either side of the room. At the end were three elevators and we took the one in the middle. We moved inside and Jim halted the guards.

"Wait here." he told and only Spock, Jim and I entered the elevator. It was silent as Spock pushed the button to the 20th floor which was the last floor. We began to move up.

"We tried a lot of tactics to kill Khan and I gotta tell you nothing worked. I won't go into details of what we tried, but we came to only one conclusion." Jim explained. I winced at his words and looked at Jim.

"What did you do?" I asked and after I asked the elevator stopped and the silver doors opened and in front of us was a long black line on the ground that led all the way to the end of the large square room. I looked around the place. Normally each floor was categorized by the artifact's age. And this place was huge enough to add thousands of things in here, but the place was empty. I looked forward to see a blue light and I looked at Spock and Jim who nodded for me to go on and I looked forward once more and began to slowly walk towards the light. There was an object in the light, but I could not see it. As I grew closer, Khan's scent came into my senses and grew stronger with each step I took and could not hold back from running down the dark room.

He was here in the object of the light. As I drew close, I noticed the object was a table and on it was a long silver tube. I knew what it was. I slowly stopped and looked at what was in front of me. It was a cryo tube. I shook my head in shock and I started to look over the tube at the glass case and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at what was beneath me. It was Khan except he was asleep. His eyes were closed as if he was dead and for a split second I thanked the gods for letting him at least be alive. I ran my fingers slowly over the glass casing and moved towards his face. He was alive, but asleep.

"We managed to actually knock him out long enough to put him back into his cryotube that we saved." I heard Jim say. I could tell both him and Spock were behind me. I parted my lips slowly, but now words could form.

"He will never be awakened will he?" I asked.

"That is correct, due to a strong hypothesis that he will vow vengeance on the Enterprise for destroying the remaining crew members of his kind, we must forever keep him asleep." Spock told. He deserved revenge, his entire family was destroyed and he would never know what their love will feel like again. He will only have memories of the times he'd spent with them. I felt Jim's hand on my shoulder.

"Nagada I highly suggest you go into counseling for this." he commanded.

"The captain is right; this level of trauma over the loss of a loved one can cause complications on the Enterprise." Spock added. I wanted to laugh dryly at their assumption that I would just go back to the Enterprise and pretend like this didn't happen…like it didn't matter.

"No. Not Nagada…Genevieve is who I am." I replied turning to look at two men. "Commander I request to be on leave for two weeks. It is custom for Anguis when we lose a loved one we return to the spot we first encountered each other. During those two weeks I can mourn and accept the fact my mate will no longer be with me." Immediately Jim nodded.

"Permission granted." he replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We were going through warp now in space, the next day. I was in a silk grayish blue robe. Beneath my robe was my bare skin. I would not show my people I have taken on the custom of humans. I stood in front of the cell that Khan once stood under. Even though only days he was here it felt like he had been gone forever. We were on course for Helios, the world of the Anguis. Once we arrived at the planet I would be beamed down to the spot where Khan and I had first met. The doors slid open and in came Bones. I did not have to look at him to know it was him. His smell would be in my mind for a long time.

"Hey. I see you are ready to be beamed down." he replied and I nodded

"It has to happen. I am no Anguis if I cannot mourn the loss of a loved one." I replied and he stood beside me and I turned my head to look up at him. He seemed worried.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked and I nodded showing a soft smile.

"In time I will be." I told him and he smiled and lifted his hand to slowly caress my cheek. I leaned to his touch and placed my hand over his.

"Will you be alright here without me?" I asked and he only chuckled a bit.

"It's just for two weeks, it's not like you won't be coming back." he replied and I remained silent looking down just a bit deciding not to really comment on his statement. He looked at me with a tilt of his head. His eyes soon gazed at me. "You don't plan to come back do you?"

I stared at him with intent and then stood on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips to his. He was stunned by the soft yet sudden action, but he replied to it, wrapping his arms around my waist and my hands moved around his neck. It was not a kiss of love, but a kiss meaning good bye. His lips were mildly smooth and warm.

"Good bye, Leonard." I replied softly as we began to gently part. His eyes shut tight with sadness and I felt us began to leave warp. Spock said once we arrived I would be teleported in twenty seconds. The countdown had already begun and Bones began to step back from me and stare at me. The white lights began to form around me.

"Good bye Nagadanadallia." he said softly and I smiled as he finally said my full name. In seconds I was in a large field of wheat colored grass. My feet were bare and I smelled old blood, hundreds of year old blood. I looked up to see the ship flying back into warp and as that happened I began to removed the robe and shred it. The wind was warm against my skin and it was not even seconds before I was surrounded by men in hard armor and masks. They were camouflaged into the trees, but I smelled them. When the Enterprise came into Helios' atmosphere our ships had already tracked them and located where I would be beamed down. Large metallic guns were pointed at me and long spears were held up prepared to be thrown. I could see the arms and legs of the Anguis men and they were covered in their scales of which they wore proudly. I then began to inhale and as I did my skin flipped quickly revealing my cyan colored scales. My nails turned black and sharpened instantly and my hair straightened out.

The males tilted their heads now and I lifted my head.

"_Ego __Nagadanadallia__."_ I said in Anguis. (I am Nagadanadallia.) Now some of the men tilted their heads. I looked around at all of them. "_Ego __autem __Tamborlane __Anguis __tribui.__Avus __Tamrak__, __habebat __stateram __coloris __eiusdem__, sicut __feci Silo__. __Ego__sanguinis. __Squamis __sunt __pater et __filius est __coloris __squamis.__Me __hic __populus, qui __prævaricati sunt in me__omissa__. __Me interfice__, si putas __mea __ubi __falsa __supponere__, si __veraciter __credunt __mihi__, tollite me __et __patrem meum __regi_." (I am of the Tamborlane Anguis Tribe. My grandfather, Tamrak, had the same colored scales as I did. I am of his blood. His son is my father and his scales are my colored scales. The people who dropped me here have betrayed me. If you think my words are false then kill me where I stand, but if you believe me truthful, take me to my father, your king.)

I waited and watched to see what they would do. Would they kill me? One of the men stepped out and removed his mask slowly revealing a large golden scaled male's face. He snarled a bit revealing large white fangs and his hair was black and dreaded.

"_Nostra enim regis est mortuus. Lorem divisi tribus, et sanguis sanguinem sed_." he replied in a thick monstrous tone. (Our king is dead. Our tribes are divided, but your blood is his blood.) I nodded and looked around at the men now.

"_Dimitte ergo me__, ut __possim __vestros __probare vobis __et __domina __gentium __nostra __etiam __coniungunt__. __Et ego ostendam tibi __Omnia __saecula __novæ __ubi __venari __potest __vincere __illos __et __infirmior __quam __ut ostenderet __cunctis __nos,__tropaea __nos __Anguis __nullum timeret__._" I said viciously with hiss in my tone. (Let me prove to you that I can be your queen and I will connect our tribes again. I will show you all new worlds where we can hunt and conquer those weaker than us and take trophies to show everyone we Anguis fear no one.) I gave the Anguis in front of me a strong stare and he looked at me thick eyes as if deciding on what to do and I watched slowly as he began to sink to his knees and place his fist on the ground and bow his head at me. I lifted my head a bit at him and watched as row by row the circle of Anguis men began to bow to me.

I then looked up at the sky and glared a bit at the clouds.

"I am coming for you, Khan." I stated…

End

AN:

Okay people I hope you enjoyed this short Fanfic I know the translation was probably bad. In my wacky mind I kind of envisioned this scene oddly. Like Daenerys getting her unsullied, but in my mind I pictured Sanaa Lathan's character Lex from AVP as Nagada and the Anguis as all the predators. I don't know my mind is weird. Anyways I could write the sequel or I could just leave it at this and try something new. Thanks for reading!


End file.
